Uma Nova Chance
by Miss Donkey Kong
Summary: Continuação da história "O Castelo dos Meninos". Para entendê-la é extremamente aconselhável que leia a primeira!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Essa história é a continuação da história "O Castelo dos Meninos". Para entendê-la é extremamente aconselhável que leia a primeira. Segue um resumo da primeira história (para quem não leu, e pretende ler, é um spoiler (fuja em quanto é tempo!))

Em "O castelo dos Meninos", Jensen e Jared tem 16 anos e se conhecem em um colégio interno só para garotos. Depois de um breve período de inimizade, os dois acabam se aproximando como amigos e se apaixonam. A vida deles, entretanto, não é nada fácil. Jensen tem uma história de vida muito sofrida e parece um pouco perturbado com isso. Jared tenta de tudo para viver seu grande amor e poder ser feliz, mas seus planos nunca dão certo. Por fim, Jensen contrai uma doença com sintomas parecidos com os da gripe. Para desespero de Jared, inesperadamente Jensen morre em seus braços momentos antes dele declarar todo o amor que sentia pelo louro. Jared acorda. Havia sido um sonho? Sem pensar duas vezes ele se atira aos pés de Jensen e diz que o ama. Jensen, que ainda nem conhecia Jared, fica assustado com a cena.

Em "Uma Nova Chance" Jared acredita que o que aconteceu não foi um sonho. Ele acha que viveu tudo aquilo, mas que voltou no tempo para poder consertar o que deu errado. Difícil vai ser convencer Jensen de que ele não é maluco...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

A turma veio abaixo a gargalhadas. Jensen sentiu seu rosto esquentar de vergonha. Queria um buraco para se enfiar. Por que aquele gigante com cara de criança estava jogado à seus pés fazendo aquela cena? Porque sismou logo com ele, que era tão tímido...?

O professor se aproximou, e, segurando os ombros de Jared, pediu silêncio a turma. Saiu de sala e mandou que o menino o acompanhasse. O moreno estava pouco se importando se havia agido como um maluco. Finalmente tinha dito a Jensen que o amava, e apenas isso importava. E seu lourinho estava lá, vivo, lindo, olhando para ele. Pobrezinho... Ficou visivelmente envergonhado, sem entender nada... Jared sorriu lembrando da cara assustada que Jensen fez. Depois se conheceriam de novo, e dessa vez Jared não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse ao seu amado, de jeito nenhum.

O professor levou o menino até a sala da psicóloga, Dra. Holly. Pediu que o garoto esperasse um pouco enquanto ele mesmo, aparentemente, explicava à moça o motivo que o levara a encaminhar Jared a ela.

– Jared, essa é a Dra. Holly, ela vai conversar com você. - Disse o professor, antes de se retirar.

– O que aconteceu, Jared? Perguntou a moça, amavelmente.

– Ah, foi só um sonho... - mentiu ele. Não queria que a mulher achasse que era doido.

Como ele poderia dizer a verdade? Ninguém iria acreditar... Mas o que vivenciara não havia sido apenas um sonho... Fora intenso demais, verdadeiro demais... O sofrimento dele em ver seu amor morto em seus braços fizera com que alguma coisa o fizesse voltar no tempo. Ele não sabia o que exatamente. Um milagre de Deus? Seu anjo da guarda? Sua fada madrinha? Tudo o que sabia é que havia recebido uma segunda chance, e dessa vez ele não deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse com Jensen.

Dra. Holly foi amável. Entendeu que Jared estava estressado com o fato de ter deixado a família pela primeira vez para estudar em uma escola interna. Recomendou que o menino descansasse aquele dia e fosse dormir cedo para que acordasse bem disposto no dia seguinte.

Jared agradeceu a psicóloga e foi para o seu quarto. Talvez não fosse má ideia ele dormir um pouco e tentar relaxar depois de tudo o que vivenciara. Há muito pouco tempo havia presenciado a morte do amor de sua vida, e logo em seguida o vira ressuscitar. Ainda estava abalado, é claro. Agora era hora de colocar a cabeça no lugar e pensar em um plano de ação. Teria que desvendar a futura doença de Jensen depressa e se precaver das consequencias dela. Ainda tinha dúvidas se o seu amado teria contraído a famigerada doença de sua família ou se haveria sofrido de uma pneumonia qualquer, morrendo por falta de cuidados médicos.

* * *

Jensen sentou-se em sua carteira assim que o professor se retirou levando Jared consigo. Todos os colegas riram da cara dele. Após sentir-se terrivelmente envergonhado, Jensen só conseguiu pensar na cena: Jared ajoelhado a seus pés, dizendo que o amava. Nunca ninguém havia dito que o amava, pelo menos não que ele se lembrasse. Mas o que mais o intrigava era a emoção que vira estampada naqueles olhos verdes. Jared estava até chorando... O que quer que o moreno tivesse sentido quando se declarou a ele, devia ter sido bastante intenso. Aquilo tocou Jensen de alguma forma que ele não pôde entender, deixando-o angustiado.

Jensen sentiu-se aliviado quando o professor voltou para a sala sozinho, sem Jared. Não estava muito a fim de encarar o moreno, ficava sem graça só de pensar. Durante todo o dia Jensen prestou atenção por onde andava, temendo topar com Jared por aí. Não encontrar com ele em momento algum foi motivo de comemoração.

* * *

Jared, que estava emocionalmente exausto, conseguiu dormir bastante durante o dia e também a noite. Decidiu que procuraria Misha no dia seguinte e contaria tudo o que se passara com ele. Misha era cabeça aberta, haveria de acreditar nele e ajudá-lo, mesmo que naquele momento eles ainda nem fossem amigos. Não sabia exatamente como deveria falar com Jensen, mas Misha sempre tinha bons conselhos para dar.

Assim que se levantou, o menino se trocou e foi tomar o café-da-manhã. Estava preparado para encontrar Misha e contar-lhe tudo. Quem ele avistou logo de cara, entretanto, foi Tom. Jared assustou-se ao cruzar seu olhar com o dele e estremeceu. Lembrou-se com infelicidade que teria de aturar o "mala", que naquela época ainda era amigo de Misha e Justin.

Tom usava uma calça de couro preta justa que fez Jared rir. O menino nunca havia visto o valentão vestido de forma tão afeminada. Talvez o babaca fosse mesmo um gay enrustido. Jared teve vontade de gozar da cara dele mas se conteve, afinal Tom não fazia ideia de quem ele era. Ele apenas se manteve por perto de Tom, que estava sozinho, esperando que seus amigos chegassem.

Ninguém veio se sentar com ele, entretanto, e tanto Jared quanto Tom tomaram o café-da-manhã sozinhos.

"Que droga!" – pensou Jared. "Onde será que Misha e Justin se meteram?" Sem opção, Jared se encaminhou até a sala de aula. Os dois também não estavam lá. O menino sorriu ao avistar Jensen, que logo se encolheu na carteira quando avistou o moreno. "Que bonitinho, está com vergonha de mim..." – Jared pensou, e nem se intimidou. Acenou para Jensen, que quase teve um piripaque. Alguns colegas repararam, riram e gozaram.

Jared almoçou sozinho e passou o dia todo procurando por Justin e especialmente Misha, sem sucesso. No fim do dia já estava sem paciência. Resolveu que iria contar a verdade para Jensen, pois queria que o louro entendesse o que se passava com ele. Jensen devia estar pensando que ele era louco, e que as palavras que dissera não significavam nada. Isso não podia ficar assim. Por sorte Jensen também era uma pessoa bastante crédula, afinal acreditava em coisas tão doidas quanto tratamentos com sanguessugas. Não haveria porque não acreditar que Jared estivera no futuro. Bastava ele mostrar a Jensen que sabia tudo a seu respeito.

A noite, Jared foi até o quarto de Jensen a bateu na porta. Jensen abriu e se espantou ao ver o moreno.

– Oi... – Disse Jensen envergonhado. Esperou que Jared dissesse alguma coisa.

– Jensen, eu preciso falar com você.

– Pode dizer... – respondeu o louro apreensivo.

– Me desculpa... Eu não queria te assustar... – Jared disse ainda muito sério.

Jensen sorriu meio sem graça

– Não tem problema, esquece. Eu sei que você teve um sonho... – respondeu cordialmente.

– Não Jensen, por favor, me escuta. Eu te amo. Te amo demais... Por favor, nunca duvide disso.

Jared olhava para Jensen com tanta emoção e intensidade que o fez estremecer.

– Você nem me conhece... – Jensen então respondeu com um fio de voz. Não sabia o que pensar. Com certeza Jared era doido, não podia de fato amá-lo como dizia.

– Não, por favor, me escuta – o moreno disse. O louro ficou calado olhando para ele, e Jared prosseguiu.

– Jensen, eu vou te contar uma coisa, e você precisa acreditar em mim...

Jensen continuou apreensivo, apenas esperando que Jared soltasse a "bomba".

– Eu convivi com você durante vários meses, mas alguma coisa fez com que eu voltasse ao passado...

Jensen olhou para Jared arregalado. Cada vez o moreno lhe parecia mais maluco.

– Hmm, é mesmo? Legal... – disse Jensen sem muita convicção.

Jared conhecia seu amado muito bem. Viu que ele estava dizendo aquilo apenas para se livrar dele. Muito típico do louro aquela reação...

– Não, Jensen, é sério, e eu posso te provar!

– Provar como? – Jensen ficou um pouco curioso. Como aquele doido pretendia provar a maluquice que dissera?

– Eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão!

Jared pensou em dizer a Jensen sobre a morte de sua mãe e irmão, e o comportamento covarde do pai, mas não queria aborrecer o seu amor com lembranças tristes. Poderia ter mencionado o fato de Jensen tocar piano ou pintar quadros na praia. Sua primeira escolha, entretanto, foi bastante inusitada.

– Eu te conheço tão bem que até sei que nome você daria a um ratinho de estimação.

Jensen teria rido se não estivesse tão chocado. A cada palavra do moreno o menino se convencia mais que seu lugar era internado em um hospício.

– E que nome é esse? – perguntou o louro.

– Ben – respondeu Jared orgulhoso. Jensen com certeza ficaria espantado em ver como Jared o conhecia bem.

– Ben? Como naquela música do Michael Jackson? – Jensen perguntou incrédulo.

Sim, Michael Jackson tinha uma música com esse nome. Jared conhecia...

– É, como na música do Michael Jackson...

– Eu acho que nunca seria tão óbvio... – Jensen respondeu quase indignado.

– Óbvio por que?

– Porque Ben é o nome do ratinho do menino na música, não é? Eu acho que eu escolheria um nome mais original, como Greg ou Bob... – Jensen então disse pensativo – Nunca Ben, Mickey ou Jerry...

– Eu não sabia que o Ben nessa música era um rato... – Disse Jared com sinceridade.

Jensen balançou a cabeça sem acreditar. Por que estava conversando sobre o nome que haveria de dar a um rato? A ideia em si era completamente louca.

– Me dá licença, Jared, está tarde e eu vou dormir. E eu acho que estou ouvindo os passos do inspetor. Se ele te pegar aqui no corredor vai nos dar uma bronca!

"Mais uma vez querendo se livrar de mim...", pensou Jared. Jensen nunca se preocupara com inspetor antes. Estava prestes a reclamar quando o homem apareceu e foi logo dando uma bronca. Jared, contrariado, teve que voltar para o seu quarto. Que hora péssima para esse inspetor aparecer... Teria que deixar a sua conversa com o louro para o dia seguinte.

Jensen fechou a porta aliviado.

* * *

E então, gostaram do primeiro capitulo Espero que sim!

Quem sabia que Ben era o nome de uma música do Michael Jackson? Imagino que muita gente, né? E quem sabia que Ben era um ratinho no filme? Talvez quase ninguém... A Naty disse que tinha só 16 aninhos (a idade dos meus Js!), então imagino que ela, e a maioria dos outros leitores, também não tenha associado o nome ao rato (rss).

Então, aqui vai para vocês o final do filme (lá do inicio da década de 70), com a tradução da música (que fala sobre a amizade de um menino solitário e um rato). Achei esse video no youtube, não é meu.

|www| . |youtube| . |com| \ watch?v=lWaXs8X8Tkc (tirem os espaços e os | para consertar o link)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Jensen sentou-se em sua cama e suspirou aliviado. Jared deixava-o desconcertado. Por que o moreno insistia em dizer que o amava? O menino sorriu lembrando da cena. Quem diria que a primeira declaração de amor que receberia na vida seria daquele jeito, vinda de um garoto, e ainda por cima maluco? Sim, porque Jared só podia mesmo ser completamente doido... E aquela história do rato então? Chagava a ser até engraçado. Jensen riu sozinho lembrando do semblante sério que Jared manteve ao fazer a pergunta mais esdrúxula da história. "Que nome você daria a um ratinho de estimação...?"Jensen nunca havia cogitado ter um rato de estimação, muito menos sabia que nome haveria de dar a ele.

Jensen custou a dormir. Será que Jared continuaria insistindo naquele amor por ele? Será que continuaria dizendo coisas fantasiosas e sem sentido? Talvez... Mas talvez desistisse de vez, e resolvesse destinar sua maluquice a um outro aluno qualquer. Jensen sentiu um vazio no peito ao pensar que talvez Jared nunca mais fosse lhe dirigir a palavra. No fundo, apesar da vergonha que sentia as vezes, aquele menino doido estava tornando sua vida mais interessante.

* * *

Jared voltou ao seu quarto sentindo raiva de si mesmo. Como pudera ser tão estúpido? Com tantas coisas que poderia ter dito a Jensen fora logo fazendo uma pergunta que parecia sem sentido... Agora o louro devia estar com certeza achando que era um doido varrido.

O menino deitou na cama prometendo a si mesmo que consertaria tudo assim que amanhecesse. Ficou pensativo. Até a conversa sobre o rato não deixava de ter sido uma prova de que ele tinha razão. Afinal, ele não sabia que "Ben", da famosa música de Michael Jackson, era um ratinho... Jensen, entretanto, sabia. Parecia claro que quem escolhera esse nome fora o louro, não ele. Apesar de Jensen reclamar de que nunca haveria de ser tão óbvio, as circunstâncias poderiam ter ajudado na escolha do nome. Quem sabe Jensen não teria ouvido a música "Ben" pouco tempo antes de ter achado o bichinho? Talvez até tivesse tocado essa música ao piano momentos antes de Jared ter chegado com o dispositivo. Jared sentiu-se nostálgico lembrando da música que ouviu Jensen tocar ao piano àquela noite. Era tão linda... Parecia que havia se passado um século desde aquele dia.

Certo de que a conversa com Jensen no dia seguinte seria bem sucedida, Jared dormiu tranquilo. Não insistiria em falar sobre o ratinho. Sabia coisas o suficiente a respeito de Jensen para convencê-lo de que o que falava era a mais pura verdade.

* * *

Jensen se arrumava para o café-da-manhã quando ouviu baterem em sua porta. "Jared?" Seu coração disparou. Abriu a porta de deu de cara com o moreno de olhos verdes.

Jensen corou levemente. O que aquele garoto maluco fazia a sua porta tão cedo pela manhâ?

- Jensen, não quero que você fique me achando um maluco... – o garoto disse suspirando.

- Eu não acho... – mentiu Jensen. Desejou que Jared saísse dali depressa. Sentia-se nervoso e envergonhado só em tê-lo por perto.

- Esquece aquela história do ratinho... Eu sei muitas coisas a seu respeito...

Jensen apenas olhou para ele arregalado esperando que ele prosseguisse.

- Eu sei que você é um excelente pintor, por exemplo...

Jensen sorriu.

- Jura? Eu não acho...

- Não seja modesto, Jen... Você pinta lindos quadros na praia... – Jared olhou para Jensen esperando que ele se surpreendesse. Finalmente começaria a entender que Jared falava a verdade.

Jensen se espantou de fato. Primeiramente por ter sido chamado de "Jen".

- Na praia? Que praia? – perguntou ele.

- Não se faça de desentendido... Essa praia aqui em baixo – retrucou Jared.

- E como eu haveria de descer até lá?

Hmmm, Jensen estava querendo testá-lo. Só podia ser... O louro não perdia por esperar. Jared sabia tudo, tudinho sobre ele. Confiante, o moreno respondeu.

- Pulando o murinho, e descendo pelas pedras.

Jensen ficou boquiaberto.

- E você acha que eu sou louco? – perguntou incrédulo.

Por que Jensen tentava disfarçar? Talvez ainda não tivesse acreditando nele, e achou que de alguma forma Jared descobrira, ou desconfiara de seu segredo. Ia ser mais complicado convencê-lo do que Jared pensava. Infelizmente teria que falar de coisas desagradáveis.

- Jensen... Não disfarça... Eu sei de tudo. Coisas que eu não poderia saber se não tivesse de fato convivido contigo por tanto tempo...

- Mas eu não sei pintar, e muito menos sou doido de ir até a praia... – retrucou Jensen.

Jared não lhe deu ouvidos e prosseguiu.

- Eu sei que você pintou o retrato do seu pai, sua mãe e irmão... E sei que foi a sua mãe quem te ensinou a pintar... – Jared disse, sentindo-se um pouco culpado. O louro provavelmente ficaria triste com a menção de sua mãe morta. A reação de Jensen, entretanto, foi contrária à que ele antecipara.

- Minha mãe?! – Jensen riu – Ela não sabe desenhar nem aqueles bonecos tipo palitinho. Ela é péssima...

- Ela é? – Perguntou Jared estupefato – Tipo... No presente? Jensen, você pretende até esconder de mim que a sua mãe está morta?

O louro parou de rir. A loucura de Jared parecia estar passando um pouquinho dos limites...

- Jared, a minha mãe está viva! De onde você tira essas ideias?

Jared sentiu-se sem chão. Jensen não mentiria sobre isso... Não com uma expressão tão sincera... O que estava acontecendo? Seria uma realidade alternativa, na qual a mãe de Jensen ficara curada?

- Mas... Ela ficou doente, e depois fez um tratamento com sanguessugas, e depois ficou boa? – a voz do moreno era trêmula.

Jensen achou que Jared estava a ponto de chorar, ele não podia estar bem. Tratamento com sanguessugas já era demais...

- Jared... Vem, eu vou te levar para a enfermaria...

- Enfermaria? – Jared riu. Um rizo frio, forçado e debochado – Você deve estar de brincadeira! Logo você, Jensen, querendo me levar para a enfermaria?

O louro não entendeu. Por que "logo ele"? De qualquer forma, Jensen não esperava mais que nada coerente saísse da boca de Jared.

O moreno começou a tremer. Sentiu que seu mundo estava desabando. Olhou para Jensen e teve dúvidas se aquele era o mesmo menino que conhecera e amara.

- Você toca piano? – a pergunta saiu agressiva, quase como uma ameaça.

- Não... – Jensen respondeu sem graça.

- Mentiroso! – disse Jared, já sentindo uma ou duas lágrimas pularem de seus olhos. Em um impulso empurrou Jensen tirando-o de seu caminho. O moreno adentrou o quarto do colega apressadamente. Precisava ver o piano que sempre estivera ali e provar que não tinha ficado louco.

Nada de piano... O coração de Jared quase parou de bater. Lembrou-se então da praia... Ele precisava se certificar que o cenário de seu romance não era também uma ilusão. Saiu correndo em disparada em direção ao murinho que dava acesso à descida.

Jensen estava horrorizado. Jared havia de fato surtado, e agora saia correndo sabe-se lá para onde. Sem pensar, Jensen saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Onde você está indo? – perguntou o louro esbaforido.

Jared nem teve tempo de responder. Quando deu de cara com um murão, muito mais alto do que o que ele conhecera, virou para trás em desespero e deu de cara com Jensen.

O moreno tapou o rosto com as mãos e chorou copiosamente. Muito pior que ter tido um amor que morreu era ter tido um amor que nunca sequer existiu.

- Sai, me deixa em paz... – o moreno disse chorando.

Jensen estava preocupado. Pensou em sair de lá para chamar ajuda mas teve medo que Jared desse um jeito de escalar aquele muro e se jogasse despenhadeiro abaixo.

- Vem comigo, vamos sair daqui... – o louro disse docemente, tentando acalmar o colega.

Jared estava com raiva. Por que aquele infeliz tinha que ter a aparência igual a do seu amado, ter a mesma voz, e até o mesmo nome? Só para fazê-lo sofrer? O moreno detestou o louro que o contemplava assustado com todas as suas forças. Lembrou-se que declarou seu amor em vão para aquele ser desprezível.

- Jensen, eu **NÃO** te amo – ele disse enraivecido – Nunca te amei, queria deixar isso bem claro!

Jensen acenou a cabeça como a aceitar o que Jared lhe dizia.

- Aliás, eu te detesto... Pelo amor de Deus, sai da minha frente!

Jensen decidiu que seria melhor correr dali e chamar alguém, e foi isso que fez. Correu direto para a sala da psicóloga e disse esbaforido que Jared havia surtado e precisava que ela fosse urgentemente até ele. Torceu desesperadamente para que Jared não se suicidasse no pouco tempo em que estivesse sozinho.

* * *

**Comentário aos reviews:**

**Gabi**, você não só chegou a tempo de ler o primeiro capítulo como foi a primeira a comentar! :) Como você viu, as coisas não são exatamente como foram antes. O pobre Jared está desesperado com isso...

**Naty**, não fique assim, é muito bom ser bebê (rsss)! Pior é ser velha como eu e escrever fan fiction escondida enquanto todos pensam que estou trabalhando... Rsss.. É o meu "dirty secret".

**Morg**, muito obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que leia "O castelo dos meninos" e goste, e depois venha também acompanhar essa aqui :)

**Ia09**, eu não consigo mesmo ficar muito tempo sem escrever... Queria eu ter mais tempo e escrever muito mais :)

**DWS**, eu realmente não vi o filme... Mas, eu sabia que o Ben era um rato assassino (rsss). Bem, não quando eu escolhi esse nome para o ratinho do Jensen. Nesse momento eu só sabia que o Ben da música do Michael Jackson era um ratinho, amigo de um menino. Depois olhei na internet e descobri sobre essa faceta maligna do bicho (rsss). Quanto à prova de que ele estava sonhando, realmente veio com o não reconhecimento dos locais da escola, além da conversa com o Jensen, claro. Não quis mostrar isso logo no primeiro capítulo para dar mais suspense à história...

**Beijos para todos e muito obrigada pelos reviews! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, Até o próximo! **


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Quando a psicóloga chegou para socorrer Jared, encontrou o menino sentado de frente para o grande muro, chorando.

- Venha comigo, querido – ela disse estendendo-lhe a mão.

Jared prontamente obedeceu a moça, e Jensen, que olhava de longe, suspirou aliviado. O louro seguiu dali diretamente para a aula, não tinha mais tempo para o café da manhã. Mas isso pouco importava agora, torcia para que Jared ficasse bem.

Jared tentou controlar seu desespero. Sabia que estava agindo como um maluco, e não pretendia que chamassem seus pais a escola para contar que ele havia surtado.

- Dr. Holly, eu estou com saudade dos meus pais... Foi só isso. – mentiu o menino.

A psicóloga não deixou que ele se livrasse tão depressa dessa vez. Já era a segunda vez que dava um ataque no colégio. Depois de conversar com Jared por pelo menos três horas, a moça o encaminhou para a enfermaria, onde lhe deram um vidrinho com comprimidos de calmante.

- Tome uma pílula antes de dormir durante uma semana, Jared – lhe instruiu o médico de plantão – Isso vai lhe deixar mais calmo. Depois volte a nos procurar.

O moreno agradeceu e saiu. Estava morrendo de fome, e seguiu ligeiro para o salão onde deveriam estar servindo o almoço. Logo de cara, avistou Jensen, que o olhava arregalado. Jared desviou o olhar, não queria nenhum tipo de contato com ele.

Serviu-se de bastante comida, procurou uma mesa bem distante e vazia, e sentou-se sozinho. Até aquele momento não vira Misha e Justin. Ficaria ali observando sem ninguém para atrapalhar, não via a hora de ter seus amigos de volta.

Jared estava distraído quando de repente avistou Tom já bem próximo a ele. Reparou que o colega não tinha nada para comer. Um frio subiu por sua espinha. Aquele infeliz queria era roubar seu almoço. Mas ele estava com fome, e resistiria ao ataque.

- Sai daqui, seu desgraçado! Não vou lhe entregar o almoço! – Jared gritou, empurrando Tom, que o olhou assustado.

- Eu só ia perguntar se posso me sentar aqui com você... – Tom então disse apologeticamente.

- E por que está sem almoço? – Jared indagou desconfiado.

- O Hans... Roubou o meu prato... – os olhos de Tom eram tristes e humildes. Em nada lembravam os do Tom que Jared conhecera. Arrependido de ter agido precipitadamente, Jared quis saber quem era o ladrão de merendas da vez.

- É aquele ali – apontou Tom.

Jared avistou um garoto magrela e baixote, com expressão de maioral.

- Tom, pelo amor de Deus! Por que você não enfrenta ele?

- Eu... – Tom não soube o que dizer.

Jared notou como o ex-ex-amigo estava agora afrescalhado. Sentado com as pernas cruzadas, se mexia e falava de forma afetada. Talvez fosse fresco demais para tomar uma atitude. Logo Tom, que era tão homofóbico em seu sonho... Aquela nova realidade era de fato muito estranha.

Jared olhou para Tom e seu jeito humilde. Já estava cansado desse tipo de injustiça, não aguentaria viver tudo aquilo de novo.

- Vamos lá, Tom! – ele disse puxando o outro garoto pelo braço. – Nós dois somos muito maiores e mais fortes que ele...

Tom hesitou um pouco mas seguiu o colega.

- Devolve o almoço dele! – Jared foi logo dizendo, encarando o menino magrela.

Hans fez cara de deboche.

- Ahhh, defendendo a borboleta? Ora, ora... Veja se não é o outro gay da escola... Aquele que ama o Jensen Ackles... – e dizendo isso, o menino caiu na risada.

- Devolve o almoço dele agora! – Jared falou em tom baixo e ameaçador, trincando os dentes. Tom estava a seu lado e parecia nervoso, pronto para sair correndo dali.

- Menino, eu sei que você é grandão, mas se não me deixar em paz eu digo para todo mundo que você é bicha... E passa o seu almoço para cá também!

- Pode falar pra quem você quiser, eu estou pouco ligando! E o Tom também, ele está pouco ligando... Se você não devolver o almoço dele eu te arrebento a cara.

Jared chegou mais perto de Hans, que começou a se acovardar. Ele batia no ombro de Jared.

- Nossa, que bichinhas irritadas... Era só uma brincadeirinha... – o magrela então falou, estendendo o prato para Tom.

Tom pegou a comida sem dizer nada, e saiu acompanhado de Jared.

- Puxa, obrigado – ele então disse a Jared assim que os dois se sentaram.

- Não foi nada, mas não deixe mais nenhum garoto roubar suas coisas. Você é grande, pode se defender!

Tom apenas olhou para Jared com admiração. Foi só então que o moreno teve a brilhante ideia de perguntar por Misha e Justin. Tom haveria de saber alguma coisa sobre eles, mesmo que não fossem amigos naquela realidade.

- Tom, você conhece dois meninos que estudam aqui, chamados Misha e Justin?

Tom ficou pensativo.

- Não, não conheço...

- Não são da nossa sala? – Jared perguntou alarmado.

- Não. Eu estudo aqui há muito tempo, nunca conheci garotos com esses nomes. Por que?

Pobre Jared... Mais uma onda de desespero o atingiu de repente, mas ele segurou a onda. Então Misha e Justin nem mesmo existiam? O menino fez um esforço enorme para se lembrar das pessoas que vira antes do maldito sonho. Se lembrava de Jensen, claro, que era bonito e estava resolvendo equações no quadro negro. Depois de pensar um pouco lembrou-se que Tom estava sentado bem próximo a ele. Lembrou-se que o colega estava distraído quando o professor de matemática fez a chamada, só respondendo na segunda vez que o professor chamou seu nome. Misha e Justin, entretanto, ele só lembrava de ter conhecido mais tarde.

Então, além de estar com o coração partido com a perda do seu amor, agora também perdera os amigos? Imediatamente um nó formou-se em sua garganta. Olhou para Tom, que agora era extremamente afeminado, mas pelo menos parecia boa pessoa. Talvez devesse andar com ele, afinal, depois daquele sonho, ela também tinha certeza de ser gay. E um gay muito dramático por sinal...

Jared sorriu para Tom e tentou ser simpático. Conversaram o almoço todo sobre banalidades.

* * *

Jensen passou a aula toda com Jared na cabeça. Torcia para que ele estivesse mais calmo. Quem sabe ele não viria lhe pedir desculpas depois... Afinal o moreno não tinha razão nenhuma para detestá-lo.

Desde que Christian, seu melhor amigo, saíra da escola, Jensen andava sozinho. Não porque fosse uma pessoa desagradável. Muito pelo contrário... O louro era sempre gentil e cortês com os colegas. Talvez fosse culpa de sua timidez, que o impedia de se aproximar muito dos outros.

Jensen sentiu-se nervoso quando o sinal tocou anunciando o horário de almoço. Será que veria Jared pelo salão? Ao mesmo tempo que o louro tinha vontade de saber se ele estava melhor, se sentia envergonhado e sem graça imaginando que cena Jared haveria de fazer ao avistá-lo. Pensou no moreno se aproximando dele e pedindo desculpas. Depois quem sabe ele se sentaria ao seu lado, e eles poderiam se conhecer melhor... Quem sabe não se tornariam até amigos?

Para a sua surpresa, entretanto, quando avistou Jared na cafeteria, este olhou para ele e nem sequer fez um sinal de reconhecimento. Ignorou-o por completo, indo sentar-se com Tom, o famoso gay da escola. Jensen não ia muito com a cara de Tom, mas tinha que admitir que ele era bonito... Não tão bonito quanto Jared, mas ainda assim era muito bonito... Talvez Tom tivesse aceitado o amor de Jared. Quem sabe? Talvez ele soubesse pintar quadros e tocar piano...

Ele, Jensen, não sabia fazer nada... Era mesmo um sem graça. O mundo inteiro dizia que ele era bonito. Talvez fosse mesmo... Mas era isso, e só. Dez minutos conversando com ele e ninguém mais se interessava. Natural que Jared tivesse se decepcionado e mudado de interesse. Bem... Melhor para ele... Afinal, por que ele queria se aproximar de um maluco como Jared? Melhor ficar na sua...

Quando os olhares de Jensen e Jared se encontraram na aula de história, que se seguiu ao almoço, Jared virou o rosto sem conseguir esconder uma visível antipatia. Jensen abaixou a cabeça sem graça. Sentia-se desprezado, e a atitude de Jared o deixava ainda mais inseguro e envergonhado.

Jensen estava distraído durante a aula. A professora, percebendo, fez uma pergunta a ele. Quando o louro respondeu algo totalmente sem sentido, viu que Jared gargalhou juntamente com a turma, com os olhinhos brilhando de prazer. Como ele era burro... Mais um motivo para Jared detestá-lo... Jensen se afundou na carteira e enrubesceu fortemente.

Quando as aulas finalmente terminaram, Jensen correu para o seu quarto. Finalmente estava seguro dentro de sua "toca". Era lá que, sozinho, ele conseguia se soltar. Cantava no chuveiro e representava peças de teatro para o espelho. Ria, se divertia, e inventava histórias. Naquele dia, particularmente, não estava lá tão entusiasmado... O desprezo de Jared o incomodava, nem ele mesmo sabia porquê.

* * *

Jared aceitou jantar com Tom. Incrível como se deram bem assim logo de cara... Tom era fresco, isso era verdade, mas também era brincalhão e criativo. Passaram muito tempo conversando. Talvez Jared estivesses mesmo é evitando voltar para o seu quarto e enfrentar a solidão. Dentro de quatro paredes, sozinho, não pôde evitar de lembrar de seu sonho. Sentia a falta de seus amigos. Misha era tão compreensivo e tão bom companheiro... Justin também, estava sempre pronto a apoiá-lo. Mas claro, o pior de tudo era lembrar-se de Jensen...

Jared se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro e não pôde deixar de se lembrar do banho que compartilhara com seu amado. Ahh, Jensen... Jared ainda o sentia tão presente, tão real... Como sentia saudade daquele jeitinho superior, e daquela cabecinha tão confusa e cheiinha de problemas... Rios de lágrimas brotaram nas faces do menino. Seu coração estava partido em dois.

Pensou então no "novo" Jensen. Como era ruim olhar para ele e lembrar do amor de sua vida... É claro que ele sabia que o louro não tinha culpa do sonho que tivera, mas não conseguia deixar de detestá-lo por isso. Pretendia ignorá-lo para sempre.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Comentário aos reviews**,

**DWS**, na verdade os locais não são exatamente iguais aos que Jared lembra, mas existem algumas grandes semelhanças. Eu deveria ter comentado sobre isso quando ele entrou na cafeteria pela primeira vez, mas não o fiz. Seu comentário me abriu os olhos para isso: os leitores não podem adivinhar (heheh). Então tomei cuidado para explicar melhor sobre esse aspecto nesse capítulo.

Ri muito sobre o seu comentário quanto ao Jared ser talvez bipolar... Tadinho, dê um desconto. Ele tinha acabado de viver meses em outro universo, e acabou de perder o amor da sua vida. Quando ele descobriu que o Jensen era outra pessoa, continuou amando o original, mas não pôde deixar de detestar a "cópia"... Com o passar do tempo ele se acalma... Rsss.

Ahh e pode esperar pelo Misha e o Justin. Alguma hora eles aparecem :)

** Ia09**, o Jared defendeu o Tom porque realmente não aguentaria mais voltar para aquela mesma situação de bullying que vivera antes... Ele está bonzinho com o Tom, mas não com o Jensen... Isso pode até parecer incrível a princípio, afinal, no outro universo, Tom era o inimigo e Jensen o seu amor. A verdade é que o novo Tom, sendo uma boa pessoa, é fácil de se gostar. Ele é muito melhor que o Tom original. Já Jensen, para ser gostado, terá que provar a Jared que ele merece ter a aparência do amor de sua vida.

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Capítulo 4**

Conforme os dias foram passando, Jared ia se acostumando mais e mais a nova realidade. Curiosamente, o colégio, apesar de mudado em vários aspectos, mantinha a mesma estrutura daquela já conhecida pelo garoto. A princípio, tudo parecia estranho para ele. Agora não estranhava mais as mesas e cadeiras modernas da cafeteria, que substituíam os móveis antigos que decoravam o salão de seus sonhos.

Acostumara-se também a enxergar o bondoso professor Jim Beaver como diretor do Colégio. Jim podia ser severo, mas nem de longe era tão antipático quanto o Dr. Mark Sheppard. Além disso, habituou-se à companhia de Tom, que cada vez mais se revelava um ótimo amigo para ele. Jensen, ao contrário, ele ignorava... Não via motivo algum para se aproximar do louro, que apesar de não ter culpa, trazia-lhe a má recordação de que seu amor jamais existiu. Quando esbarravam-se pelos corredores, Jared virava o rosto, e Jensen abaixava os olhos sem graça.

Jared fazia questão de sentar-se bem longe de Jensen. Sentava no fundo da sala com Tom, enquanto o louro preferia sentar-se na frente, junto aos meninos estudiosos. Certo dia, estavam assistindo aula de história, quando a professora, Mrs Laura Baker, propôs um trabalho diferente.

- Como vocês já sabem, nossa cidade é muito antiga, e está cheia de construções muito interessantes e com um passado riquíssimo. Quero que vocês formem duplas e façam uma pesquisa sobre algum prédio histórico de nossa cidade.

A professora explicou que a ideia do trabalho era que cada dupla de alunos escolhesse um prédio antigo, patrimônio da cidade, e pesquisasse tudo a seu respeito. O que entusiasmou os alunos, entretanto, foi o que a professora disse em seguida:

- Para fazer o trabalho vocês poderão sair da escola para visitar os locais de estudo, fazer entrevistas com pessoas e visitar bibliotecas públicas. Basta pedirem permissão com alguma antecedência que um motorista estará disponível para levá-los. Já conversei sobre isso com o Diretor Beaver, e ele concordou.

Todos os alunos daquela escola, ou quase todos, sonhavam em poder dar uma volta além dos muros do Castelo. O alvoroço foi geral.

- Jared, você faz dupla comigo?

Jared olhou para Tom, e já ia dar a sua resposta afirmativa quando por fim, a professora anunciou que as duplas seriam sorteadas.

O menino olhou para o colega e suspirou com pouco entusiasmo. Não falava com mais ninguém naquela turma... Agora era torcer para não acabar ficando com alguém muito chato. Após escrever os nomes dos alunos em pequenos pedaços de papel e criar uma urna improvisada, Mrs Baker convidou um menino à frente da turma para sortear as duplas. O garoto sorteou dupla por dupla, enquanto a professora anunciava em voz alta.

- Peter e Patrick...

- Hans e Yuri...

Jared fechou os olhou e torceu para que o destino o ajudasse. "Jared e Tom...", "Jarred e Tom..." pensou insistentemente. Enquanto isso, o coração de Jensen estava acelerado. Não queria que seu nome saísse junto com o de Jared, de jeito nenhum. Sentia-se muito incomodado na presença do moreno, que além de ter uns parafusos a menos, não ia com a sua cara. À medida que seu nome não era chamado, nem o de Jared, Jensen ia ficando mais nervoso.

- Tom e Donald...

Jared olhou para Tom decepcionado... Não faria o trabalho com seu amigo. Tom trocou olhares com o garoto muito magrinho que estava sentado na outra extremidade da sala. Donald Joseph sorriu para sua dupla e acenou amigavelmente. Dentro do possível, Tom havia dado sorte. Não faria dupla com Jared, porém D.J., como era conhecido, era um menino simpático e agradável.

Jared suspirou. O que a sorte lhe reservava?

Jensen já estava se sentindo sem ar quando a professora anunciou.

- Jensen e Jared...

O louro engoliu em seco. Aquela era apenas a constatação de algo que já previra. Às vezes conseguia ser a pessoa mais azarada do mundo.

Jared estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do louro seguido do seu. "Jensen e Jared". Quantas vezes ele mesmo não havia escrito aqueles nomes, dentro de um coraçãozinho torto, em uma folha qualquer? "Jensen e Jared" para ele eram nomes que nunca mais deveriam ser pronunciados juntos.

- Professora, eu não quero fazer o trabalho com ele! – Reclamou Jared.

- E por que não? – Perguntou a Sra Baker.

Jared não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta plausível, e apenas deu de ombros.

- Jared, a ideia de sortear os nomes das duplas é que os alunos possam interagir com outros que ainda não conhecem direito... – dizendo isso, a professora se aproximou do louro e despenteou seus cabelos – Jensen é quietinho, mas é um menino ótimo, posso lhe garantir que você deu muita sorte.

Jensen olhou para o chão em desespero. Tudo o que não queria é que a professora o elogiasse na frente de todo mundo... Ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias, para tentar convencer Jared de que ele não era tão ruim assim... Notou seu rosto esquentar, e se sentiu ainda mais envergonhado por estar corando daquele jeito. Mais uma vez queria ter a capacidade de cavar o chão com as unhas e sumir dali, buraco abaixo.

Jared permaneceu calado, e Tom olhou para ele sem entender o porquê daquela atitude. Falou com ele baixinho, para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir.

- Jared... ficou maluco?! Você dá a maior sorte do mundo e ainda reclama? Poderia ter saído com o chato do Hans...

- Maior sorte do mundo por quê? – Padalecki perguntou um tanto indignado.

- O Jensen é o maior gatinho, né? Fala sério...

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Jared sentiu-se um pouco estranho. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas ficou irritado.

- Eu não acho! – o menino respondeu ao amigo de forma ríspida.

Tom tratou de ficar quieto, notando que Jared não gostara do comentário.

Assim que terminou a aula, Jared resolveu procurar Jensen e marcar logo uma reunião de grupo. Já que teriam que trabalhar juntos, o menino preferia começar e terminar o mais depressa possível.

Jensen já ia fugindo de fininho da sala quando Jared o avistou.

- Hei, Jensen! – ele chamou, acenando para o colega.

O louro parou e esperou que o mais alto se aproximasse. Sentia-se trêmulo só de estar próximo a ele. Não sabia como haveria de conseguir sair com ele por aí, andando pela cidade.

- Vamos decidir logo qual vai ser o nosso trabalho... Temos que ser eficientes, assim evitamos nos encontrar muito. Pode ser?

Jensen balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Então podemos pesquisar sozinhos sobre os prédios históricos, e depois nos sentamos juntos e escolhemos o tema do nosso trabalho. Que tal?

- Pode ser... – respondeu Jensen.

- Ótimo, então podemos nos encontrar hoje depois do jantar?

- Pode ser...

- Na biblioteca?

- Pode ser...

Jared então saiu, andando depressa para se juntar novamente a Tom.

"Pode ser... repeti isso umas vinte vezes", pensou Jensen. Não é a toa que o Jared me acha um tremendo idiota...

Jensen ficou tão ansioso durante o dia que nem conseguiu jantar. Chegou cedo à biblioteca e começou a pesquisar sobre as construções históricas da cidade. Queria pensar em locais que não fossem muito longe dali para minimizar o tempo em que precisaria estar com Jared fora da escola. Após muita pesquisa, pareceu encontrar a sugestão ideal. Esperou Jared chegar para a reunião, torcendo para que o moreno gostasse de sua ideia.

Jared chegou, também já com uma sugestão. Tinha pensado em uma Catedral muito bela e muito antiga, que lembrava ter visitado com a família tempos atrás.

Jared entrou na biblioteca e avistou Jensen sentado em uma das mesas grandes e antigas que enfeitavam aquele espaço grandioso. Lembrou-se com o coração apertado de já ter visto seu amor sentadinho naquela mesma posição. Lembrou-se de chegar por trás e tampar seus olhos, dizendo "adivinha quem é?". Jensen adivinhou, e riu...

Sim, as mesas eram as mesmas, assim como as cadeiras... Eram feitas de madeira maciça e divinamente trabalhadas. Talvez parecessem um pouco mais desgastadas, nada mais... Estranho, pois Jared não se lembrava de ter visto a biblioteca antes do sonho. A única mudança significativa naquele ambiente era a inclusão de uma meia dúzia de computadores em um balcão, que também parecia novo.

O menino precisou respirar fundo para se aproximar do colega. Seu primeiro impulso era trata-lo mal. Para o moreno, gostar do novo Jensen era quase que uma afronta à memória de seu amor. Como se sua aparência fosse tudo o que lhe importasse, e sua essência, alma e personalidade fossem apenas supérfluos.

Jensen viu Jared se aproximar e enfiou o rosto no livro.

- Oi! – Disse Jared, se aproximando.

- Oi...

- Só passei aqui para decidir o objeto da pesquisa. Eu pensei na Catedral Santa Martha, que tal?

Jared olhava para Jensen de forma fria e objetiva. Tentava não deixar transparecer que por dentro estava com as emoções a flor da pele. Aqueles olhos verdes a fita-lo chegavam a ser uma tortura, pois eram olhos idênticos aos de seu amado.

- A Catedral Santa Martha? Ela fica muito longe daqui... Deve levar umas duas horas de carro, Jared! – Jensen respondeu alarmado.

- E você tenha alguma ideia melhor? – o moreno perguntou em um tom de voz ligeiramente irritado.

- Podemos fazer sobre a nossa escola... O prédio é bem antigo... E a gente pode encontrar tudo o que precisamos aqui nessa biblioteca mesmo...

Jared ficou pensativo, e por fim concordou. Até que a ideia de Jensen era boa... Ele também preferia evitar sair da escola com o louro. Combinaram de começar o trabalho no dia seguinte, que era um sábado. Se encontrariam naquele mesmo local logo após o café-da-manhã. Jared saiu depressa de lá. Não sabia como aguentaria passar um dia inteiro trabalhando ao lado de Jensen.

Assim que o moreno saiu, Jensen sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Percebeu que suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Voltou para o seu quarto sabendo que não conseguiria dormir pensando em seu encontro no dia seguinte.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Quando Jared chegou à biblioteca, Jensen já estava lá.

- Bom dia, Jensen. – disse o moreno com a voz mais simpática que pôde fazer. Já que precisariam passar um tempo trabalhando juntos, Jared faria um esforço para tratar o colega da melhor maneira possível.

- Bom dia... – respondeu Jensen. Jared notou como ele parecia pouco a vontade. Talvez devesse se desculpar com ele, afinal agira como um louco. O louro não tinha culpa...

- Jensen, desculpa todas aquelas perguntas sem sentido, e o jeito como eu te tratei... Eu estava passando por um problema. Juro que não vai mais acontecer...

Jensen escutou com atenção e assentiu.

- Você está bem agora? – perguntou.

- Estou ótimo, não se preocupe – respondeu o moreno.

Jensen sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado. Não tinha mais motivo para preocupações, Jared realmente parecia outra pessoa. Poderiam fazer o trabalho juntos sem nenhum problema. Jensen então falou, mostrando alguns livros que havia pego:

- Olha, eu já achei vários livros... Eles contam a história da escola desde a sua criação. - Eu estou começando por esse daqui, que fala do projeto arquitetônico do prédio. Estou fazendo um resumo...

- Ótimo – disse Jared – Eu vou então resumir esse aqui. – Ele disse apanhando um dos livros da pilha. O livro contava sobre a inauguração e a história dos primeiros anos da escola. Começou a ler sem muito entusiasmo.

"O Colégio Saint Peter foi criado por padres protestantes no ano de 1856, utilizando-se como espaço físico o Castelo do Duque de Winshire, construído em meados do século VXIII. Com um ensino tradicional e rigoroso, logo tornou-se referência em educação para os rapazes da alta sociedade..."

Jared começou a anotar as informações que julgava importantes. Foi difícil para ele, entretanto, avançar em sua leitura. Estava com dificuldade em se concentrar com Jensen ali tão perto dele... Sentia-se constantemente atraído a olhar para aquele rostinho de anjo. O mesmo rosto do menino que tanto amara...

Jared tentou se acalmar e refletir no que estava acontecendo. Não podia se deixar levar pelas aparências. Tudo o que o seu amor e o novo Jensen tinham em comum era o corpo, nada mais. O antigo Jensen era uma pessoa fechada. Por fora era durão, não deixava que nada ou ninguém o atingisse. No intimo, entretanto, era um menino doce e apaixonante, sensível e artístico. E o novo Jensen? Esse parecia ser completamente diferente. Era tímido demais, revelando o quanto se importava com a opinião dos outros. O que tinha seu amado de corajoso, tinha ele de medroso, parecia evidente. Jared não o conhecia na intimidade, mas com certeza não haveria de ser tão interessante quanto o outro. Não tocava piano, não sabia pintar quadros... Não havia dúvidas: as semelhanças eram apenas na aparência.

A biblioteca estava muito quieta. Além deles dois, apenas mais dois ou três meninos circulavam por ali. Pelo jeito sábados não eram dias muito populares para o estudo. Assim como Jared, Jensen também não conseguia se concentrar. Jensen se deu conta de que a pelo menos um minuto prestava atenção no som da respiração de Jared. Suspirou e olhou para o colega. O moreno não era louco, então porque Jensen não conseguia se acalmar? Talvez Jared fosse bonito demais...

Jared desviou os olhos do livro, e seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Jensen, para desespero do mesmo. O louro desviou os olhos de forma tão brusca e assustada que arrependeu-se depois. Com certeza estava deixando transparecer que Jared mexia com ele... A verdade é que ele mexia com todos os seus sentidos. A respiração de Jared pareceu tornar-se mais audível, e, embalado por esse som, o perfume que o moreno exalava era quase enebriante. Jensen deixou de prestar atenção na leitura por completo.

- Jensen... – o louro estremeceu à menção de seu nome, e principalmente ao sentir o toque de Jared em seu braço. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo todo.

- Está no mundo da lua? – perguntou o moreno sorrindo, formando covinhas. Jensen forçou um sorriso, ele estava mesmo era desesperado. Já havia se sentido atraído por garotos antes, mas nunca de forma tão intensa. O que estava sentindo era um tanto assustador.

Jared gostava de ver Jensen corado. Ele ficava ainda mais bonito... Tudo estava ficando complicado demais... Por mais que não quisesse, sentiu vontade de arrastar Jensen para um canto escuro e beijá-lo da cabeça aos pés. Esse pensamento era torturante para ele. Gostar do novo Jensen significava que ele poderia gostar de qualquer criatura que habitasse aquele corpinho perfeito do louro. Será que nada mais importava para ele? Não importava se Jensen era tímido ou atirado? Inteligente ou burro? Criativo, artístico e engraçado, ou simplesmente um sem gracinha qualquer? Nada importava contanto que tivesse aqueles lábios, aqueles olhos, aqueles cabelos e aquelas pernas arqueadas? Isso fazia de Jared um cara superficial... Sentindo seu membro endurecer por dentro das calças, imaginou ser o taradão mais fútil do mundo inteiro, e se odiou por isso.

Voltou a olhar para Jensen, que claramente também não estava conseguindo se concentrar no trabalho. Com o rosto enfiado nos livros, o louro respirava rápido demais e balançava as pernas nervosamente.

- Vamos dar uma pausa para o almoço. – anunciou Jared. Precisava de um tempo para se recompor.

Jensen adorou a ideia, e nem comentou o fato de ainda ser 11h da manhã. Combinaram de se encontrar novamente por volta das 14h.

* * *

Jared saiu dali direto para seu quarto. A vontade que teve de agarrar o novo Jensen era uma traição à memória do antigo. Quando encontrou com Tom mais tarde para almoçar, sentia-se péssimo. Notou que o amigo, entretanto, estava mais sorridente que o usual.

- Que cara de felicidade... – Jared comentou.

Tom soltou uma risadinha safada. Estava doido para contar a Jared tudo o que fizera pela manhã.

- Beijei o Carl no banheiro – disse ele, sem maiores explicações. Jared ficou surpreso. Tom nunca mencionara Carl. Jared nem tinha certeza de quem ele era...

- Quem é esse garoto? Eu nem conheço... – disse Padalecki. A verdade é que Jared estava tendo dificuldade em guardar os nomes dos colegas e saber quem era quem. Os únicos meninos que estavam tanto em seu sonho como na nova realidade eram Tom e Jensen.

Tom mostrou o garoto com um gesto de cabeça. Era magro, com cabelos cor de areia e olhinhos miúdos. Podia-se dizer que era bonitinho, no máximo... Mas Tom parecia ter tirado a sorte grande.

- Você está apaixonado? Estão namorando? – perguntou o menino.

Dessa vez foi Tom quem se espantou.

- Jared, foi apenas um beijo... Foi bom... Só isso...

Sim, tinha sido apenas um beijo... Qual era o problema de trocar uns beijinhos para se divertir? Eles tinham 16 anos... Talvez Jared levasse tudo a sério demais...

* * *

Jared chegou primeiro que Jensen à biblioteca. Dessa vez foi ele quem separou todos os livros e colocou-os sobre a mesa. Tinham que conseguir trabalhar um pouco, por bem de sua nota em história. O moreno se concentrou, respirando fundo. Não gostava da nova versão de Jensen, e não sentiria nada quando o visse chegar...

"Merda" – pensou ele ao escutar seu coração batendo mais forte assim que avistou o louro. Por mais que ele tentasse, seu corpo parecia querer aquele garoto... Sentiu-se trêmulo. Quando o garoto deu "boa tarde" e sentou-se a seu lado, o desespero pareceu aumentar ainda mais.

Jensen também tentava manter-se calmo, mas era em vão. Pegou um dos livros e enfiou no rosto, tendo a certeza de que novamente não iria conseguir digerir uma única palavra. Não com Jared respirando ao seu lado...

Trocaram algumas palavras gaguejadas e momentos de nervosismo e embaraço. Depois de umas três horas ali, Jensen conseguiu de alguma forma terminar uma leitura dinâmica do livro que estava com ele.

- Terminei esse – ele anunciou. – Mas parece que tem uma continuação... Vou pegar na estante. – Dizendo isso o louro se levantou.

Jared o acompanhou com o olhar. Viu quando Jensen se esticou todo para tentar alcançar o livro, mas estava alto demais. Jared levantou-se e foi ao encontro do colega. Talvez pudesse ajuda-lo.

Jensen estremeceu ao perceber Jared chegando por trás.

- Deixa que eu pego para você... – ele disse.

Jared era tão alto... Jensen suspirou. Ele também era gentil...

O moreno se esticou todo, mas também não conseguiu alcançar. Sentiu-se um idiota.

- Não tem problema – disse Jensen – eu vou pedir para a bibliotecária pegar. Ela tem uma escadinha.

- Ou eu posso te levantar... – sugeriu Jared. Nem ele mesmo entendeu porque dissera aquilo. Falara sem pensar... Talvez só estivesse mesmo querendo poupar o colega do trabalho de ir até a bibliotecária. Não custava nada levantar Jensen por dois segundos para que ele alcançasse o livro.

O coração de Jensen bateu forte, ele não tinha nenhuma desculpa para negar a ajuda do colega.

Jared segurou Jensen por trás e ergueu-o alguns centímetros do chão. Sentiu seu corpo quente e macio. Teve vontade de apertar.

Jensen sentiu sua cabeça girar e suas mãos amolecerem. Foi uma sorte ter conseguido segurar o livro. Quando Jared colocou-o de volta ao chão, sentiu seu coração disparar desordenadamente. Só então percebeu que Jared ainda o abraçava. Ele ainda o segurou por mais um ou dois segundos... Jensen virou-se, sentindo-se trêmulo dos pés a cabeça.

Jared não conseguiu se mover. Não queria sair de perto do louro. O que sentia era forte demais... Que se dane se era um vadio! Se Tom podia beijar Carl, ele também podia beijar Jensen, sem compromisso. O corredor estava vazio, não tinha ninguém por perto. Jared aproximou-se mais de Jensen, e segurou seu rosto com as mãos. Tocou os lábios do colega de leve com os seus, lentamente. Jensen fechou os olhos, estava totalmente entregue. E então beijaram-se de forma intensa e cheia de emoção ao som da batida frenética dos dois corações.

* * *

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Gabi**, obrigada por passar por aqui! Não precisa se desculpar, as vezes é difícil conseguir tempo mesmo. Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Como você pôde ver, as coisas já estão se acertando entre os J's :)

**Crisro**, que bom te ver por aqui também! Vou comentar cada comentário seu como da outra vez (rsss).

Cap 2. – O Jared estava completamente atordoado no inicio mesmo... Tadinho, para ele foi muito confuso.

Cap 3. – Aqui o Jared ficou chocado ao descobrir que aquele Jensen não era o seu... Nós sabemos que o Jensen sempre será um fofo (rsss), mas ele não. Até onde ele sabe, poderia ser um babacão qualquer (rsss). Mas claro, o Jensen não tem culpa disso, tadinho... Então entendo o seu protesto (rsss).

Cap 4. – Pois é, o Jared aceitou o novo Tom sem nenhum problema, afinal ele era mais agradável que o Tom de seus sonhos. Com o Jensen as coisas ficam bem mais complicadas... E em sua nova versão, Jensen é tímido e inseguro. Para ele está sendo difícil conviver com as doideiras do Jared.

Cap 5. – Você estava certa, o fim do cap. 4 prometia... Hehehe. Finalmente os Js cederam a tentação de um beijo. Agora é esperar para ver o que acontece com o romance deles...

Obrigada por todos os comentários!

**DWS**, você estava certo. O Jared mexia com o Jensen, e nem ele mesmo estava entendendo muito bem porque. Ele estava pensando que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o fato do Jared ser meio louco e assustador, mas depois percebeu que não era bem isso...

Mas um comentário muito bem colocado. Eu não tinha sido clara quanto ao paradeiro dos outros colegas, então tentei explicar isso nesse capitulo. Não tinha mas ninguém lá, nem Frederick (o tal amigo do Jensen...). Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Prissa**, muito obrigada por comentar. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do Castelo dos Meninos e esteja gostando da continuação também! Muito interessante a sua teoria, quem sabe não é verdade...?

**Ia09**, a melhor que você já leu? Fiquei muito lisonjeada e feliz! Espero que continue gostando!

**Bruna**, obrigada por passar por aqui e comentar. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Pode deixar que ainda tem muita emoção por vir!

**sara2013**, muitíssimo obrigada por todos os comentários. Fiquei super feliz em lê-los. Eu deixei uma resposta para você no capítulo final do Castelo dos Meninos. Você viu? Vou comentar as reviews de cada cap.

Cap 2 – comentário muito bem colocado. Sem dúvida o que desencadeou o sonho só pode ter sido o Jensen real. Jared a princípio nem cogita a possibilidade de ter sido um sonho, porque foi real demais para ele... Por isso nesse cap. ele nem tenta descobrir nada.

Cap 3 – Novamente, uma ótima colocação. O Jensen real podia não ser nada aquilo do que Jared procura em uma pessoa. Por isso o seu dilema em se deixar apaixonar por ele. Se eles ficassem juntos, é como se apenas a aparência importasse...

Cap 4 – É verdade! O sonho mudou o Jared! Ele não aguentou ver o Tom sendo injustiçado. A atitude dele mudou.

Cap 5 – Hehehe. A professora Baker agradece o comentário. Ela me confessou também que é fã de J2... rsss

**Gabie**, rsss. Obrigada pelo comentário. Aí está mais um capítulo, espero que tenha gostado.

Beijos para todos e muito obrigada! Fico muito feliz quando tenho vários comentários para responder! :)

* * *

**Recado a todos:**

**As atualizações estão menos frequentes, espero que isso não esteja incomodando demais... Eu sei que quando gosto de uma história e fico ansiosa querendo continuar a leitura, é chato ter que esperar muito... Estou fazendo o possível para não demorar demais.**

**Eu comecei a escrever outra história porque amo escrever comédias, e sinto falta disso. Por isso estou intercalando a atualização das duas histórias. A outra se chama "Mama Dean". Convido a todos que gostam de comédias malucas para dar uma passada lá para ler. Beijos!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Jared entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta com força. Estava confuso, sem saber exatamente como descrever o que sentia. Por alguns minutos, enquanto estivera junto a Jensen, sentiu como se seu amor estivesse de volta. Era como se o Jensen real e o de seus sonhos fossem a mesma pessoa. Ao seu lado, estava completo e feliz, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Mas não podia se iludir. Ele mal conhecia aquele menino... Como podia amá-lo? Ele e o amor de sua vida compartilhavam o mesmo corpo, nada mais...

* * *

Os dois meninos haviam passado uns bons minutos se beijando e se abraçando na biblioteca, escondidos entre as estantes. Os carinhos cessaram quando os dois ouviram passos de alguém se aproximando. Era a bibliotecária, que checava o local para poder fechar a sala. Aos sábados e domingos fechava a biblioteca às cinco horas da tarde.

Jensen e Jared arrumaram o material sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Quando já andavam em direção à saída da biblioteca, Jared perguntou se poderiam se encontrar novamente no dia seguinte às 9h no mesmo local.

- Sim, claro – respondeu Jensen, corando. Encontrar no mesmo local significava que ficariam se beijando de novo?

Jensen saiu de lá e foi correndo para o seu quarto. Podia ouvir seu coração acelerado dentro do peito. Nunca havia sentido aquilo antes. Pegou-se sorrindo, de uma orelha a outra. O menino mais lindo do mundo o havia beijado! O mundo era mágico... Ele mal podia esperar para ver Jared novamente no dia seguinte.

Sem conseguir pensar em outra coisa, Jensen cantarolou musiquinhas de amor. Abraçou e beijou o seu maior travesseiro, fingindo que ele era Jared. Riu sozinho imaginado o que o moreno acharia se o visse se comportando como uma garotinha apaixonada. Bem, pelo menos apaixonado ele estava... Pela primeira vez na vida... Não havia sombra de dúvida.

Jared enfiou a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro. Era natural que ele gostasse de beijar Jensen... Sentira-se atraído por ele assim que o vira pela primeira vez, mesmo que de forma inconsciente. Afinal, usara o corpo do louro para vestir o seu grande amor, não era mesmo? O doce Jensen de seus sonhos... Jared engoliu em seco. Tinha medo de esquecê-lo. Real ou não, Jared o amara do fundo do coração.

Jared voltou a lembrar-se dele. Ele e o Jensen real não eram de fato a mesma pessoa... Pobrezinho do seu amor... Era tão sofrido... Perdera a mãe e o irmão, tinha um pai covarde e cruel, e estava terminalmente doente... E quanto ao Jensen real? Aquele garoto parecia viver em um mar de rosas... Tinha mãe, era saudável e provavelmente tinha um pai legal também, quem sabe até um irmão, ou uma penca deles... Jared não pôde deixar de sentir raiva. Por que ele podia ter tudo que seu amor não tivera?

Pensou um pouco. Seu Jensen tinha apenas uma coisa que o outro não tinha. Uma coisa que apenas ele poderia dar: seu amor. Tudo bem beijar e abraçar o novo Jensen... Por que não? É para isso que servem os garotos bonitos... Jared sorriu. Era bom chegar a uma conclusão antes de dormir: o primeiro Jensen era o seu amor, o segundo, um mero "ficante". E assim seria.

* * *

Eram 9h em ponto. Jensen e Jared chegaram à biblioteca exatamente no mesmo momento. Jensen não sabia como se portar diante do colega. Seria muito atirado de sua parte lhe dar um abraço? Seria muito frio um aperto de mão? O que Jared esperava dele depois que trocaram momentos tão íntimos e apaixonados? Esperou que o moreno se manifestasse primeiro. Jared cumprimentou Jensen apenas com um "olá" e um aceno de cabeça cortês.

Jared estava decidido a fazer o trabalho, já que não tinham até então conseguido avançar em muita coisa. Depois poderiam trocar mais caricias se o tempo permitisse... Estava curioso, entretanto, em saber como Jensen se comportaria diante dele depois do que acontecera. O que será que o louro lhe diria? Talvez alguma coisa carinhosa? Ou quem sabe um elogio? Ou insinuaria que poderiam se divertir juntos mais tarde... Jared teria que deixar bem claro que não haveria nada entre eles além de algumas ficadas. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelas palavras de Jensen, assim que se sentaram a mesa da biblioteca.

- Hoje está frio, não? – O louro perguntou. Sentia-se nervoso, totalmente sem saber o que dizer. O que ele queria mesmo era poder dizer a Jared o quanto tinha sido bom ficar com ele na tarde do dia anterior, mas era muito tímido para isso.

- Mais ou menos... – respondeu Jared.

Então era essa a primeira coisa que Jensen lhe diria? Isso era hora para falar do tempo? Jared não pôde deixar de ficar irritado.

Jensen notou o semblante fechado do moreno. Ficou mais nervoso.

- Eu não imaginei que o tempo fosse virar, mas está ventando bastante. Acho que vai chover... – ele disse. Depois se arrependeu. Por que sempre que ficava nervoso acabava falando de assuntos banais? Jared com certeza o achava imbecil. O semblante desgostoso do moreno confirmava isso.

Jared permaneceu calado. Talvez Jensen fosse tão vadio que aquela "ficada" não significasse absolutamente nada para ele. Problema, porque ele, Jared, também era vadio. A "ficada" também não significava nada para ele...

O silêncio de Jared deixou Jensen inseguro. O que Jared esperava que ele fizesse? O que Jared esperava que ele falasse? Precisava cortar o silêncio de alguma forma ou teria um troço.

- Vamos começar a trabalhar então? Eu vou pegar os livros. Você quer continuar com o mesmo livro que você estava lendo ontem? Ou quem sabe mudar para algum outro assunto mais interessante? Você que sabe... – ele disse apressado, atropelando as palavras.

- Tanto faz – respondeu o moreno. A verdade é que queria falar sobre a noite anterior, mas Jensen parecia nem se lembrar que tinham estado juntos. Então que fosse para o inferno...

Jensen foi até a estante e começou a examinar os livros e outras publicações que estavam dentro do escopo do trabalho. Pegou várias revistas e jornais que citavam o colégio, além dos livros habituais. "Será que Jared vai gostar desse? Será que ele vai preferir aquele?", pensou enquanto separava uma infinidade de livros. Teve que fazer três viagens para poder carregar tudo até a mesa onde estavam.

- Para que tudo isso? –Jared perguntou irritado quando o louro finalmente se sentou.

- Eu não sei o que você está a fim de ler... – Jensen respondeu, quase se desculpando.

A verdade é que Jared não estava com vontade de ler nada... Por que será que Jensen estava fingindo que nada acontecera entre eles? No mínimo ainda não o tinha perdoado. Provavelmente continuava pensando que ele era um maluco e que a "ficada" na biblioteca era apenas a confirmação desse fato.

- Você me acha um louco... – Jared então disse bruscamente cortando o silêncio.

Jensen se assustou:

- Eu?! Claro que não, Jared... - Jensen disse com a voz trêmula. O que Jared acabara de dizer não era verdade... Ele nem sequer tinha se lembrado mais das maluquices do moreno. Por que Jared estava falando nisso agora?

Jared grunhiu baixinho e não falou mais nada. Já estavam em silêncio por quase um minuto quando o moreno, arregalado, viu um velho de barbas brancas aparecer do nada diante de seus olhos.

- Ahhhh! – berrou o garoto – Olha um velho, ali! – ele disse, apontando para o nada.

O velho pareceu se espantar com o grito, encarou Jared com seus olhos azuis profundos e desapareceu. Jensen se assustou também. Olhou, mas não viu nada.

- Que velho, Jared!?

"Que merda!" – pensou Padalecki. Agora estava também vendo coisas... Talvez ele fosse mesmo louco...

- Ah, deixa para lá... – o moreno falou mal humorado. Pegou uma das revistas e começou a ler, ou pelo menos tentou.

Jared estava esquisito. Será que tinha mesmo visto um velho? Ou será que queria que Jensen voltasse a acreditar que ele era louco? Apenas de uma coisa o louro tinha certeza: Jared estava arrependido de tê-lo beijado ontem, ou não estaria tão ranzinza...

Jensen abriu um dos livros, mas, assim como Jared, estava sem nenhuma concentração. Seus estudos não estavam sendo nada proveitosos. Jared acabou desistindo.

- Jensen, vou levar algumas coisas para o meu quarto... Amanhã a gente se encontra depois das aulas e vê o que cada um fez – sugeriu o menino.

O louro concordou, talvez fosse melhor que trabalhassem separados mesmo. Ambos selecionaram alguns livros e revistas e carregaram para seus respectivos quartos. Nenhum dos dois previra um domingo tão desagradável.

* * *

Jensen estava triste. Tanta expectativa de viver uma paixão, e tudo o que tinha agora era um coração partido. Quando fitou seu travesseirinho Jared nos olhos teve vontade de chorar. Mas quem mandou ser tão boboca? É claro que Jared não gostava dele de verdade... Jared devia ser o maior pegador daquela escola, lindo daquele jeito... Sentiu-se um idiota por ter se apaixonado assim tão facilmente. Que vergonha...

Jared conseguia estar se sentindo ainda pior. Pelo menos Jensen tinha clareza sobre os seus sentimentos. Já o moreno, era um poço de confusão. Enquanto Jensen engolia suas lágrimas, Jared debulhava as dele sem nem mesmo entender por quê. Jensen havia ignorado o que acontecera no dia anterior falando apenas de coisas banais. Mas por que isso mexia tanto com ele? Não estava decidido a não gostar daquele garoto? Então porque queria que Jensen gostasse dele? Será que estava com o orgulho ferido? Ou será que queria ver o louro sofrer? Seria ele um sádico? Ele não queria ser mau, mas talvez fosse... Ou talvez fosse mesmo um louco, depois de ver um velho surgir e sumir no ar.

* * *

**Queridos leitores,**

**Desculpa, infelizmente os meus Js são muito problemáticos e ainda não conseguiram se acertar... Não me culpem! Eu sou o Deus nessa história, mas as minhas criaturas (os personagens) tem livre arbítrio... Mas vou dar um puxão de orelha neles! Eu sei que vocês querem vê-los juntinhos, se amando!**

* * *

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Naty**! Que bom te ver de volta por aqui! Hehehe, eu entendo, entre estudar para o vestibular e tomar conta do priminho imagino que o tempo esteja curto...

Hahaha, sim, o Jay está mesmo um porre (eu sou do Rio, e usamos essa expressão aqui também). Mas tadinho, ele está super confuso com tudo o que aconteceu. Mas coisas ainda vão se ajeitar, prometo. Você nem precisa ficar triste por ter sido um sonho...

Eu ainda não terminei Sick!verse. É uma história enorme... Eu simplesmente amei os capítulos iniciais, mas depois achei que ficou um pouco monótono (eu terminei de ler o cap. 9 agora). Ou talvez os capítulos sejam longos demais... O capitulo 1 é simplesmente adorável, mas eu sou suspeita porque amo sick!Jensen. Depois quando o Jared finge estar doente, me diverti muitíssimo. Gostei quando eles estavam meio brigados. Acho que sou uma anti romântica, porque a parte mais chata para mim é quando eles se acertam (rsss). Mas pelo menos os pensamentos do Jared são sempre muito engraçados. Adoro.

Obrigada por ler Mama Dean! Já vi que você comentou lá. Estou adorando escrever essa história.

**Prissa**,

Pois é... As coisas dificultaram um pouco, mas prometo que logo logo eles vão se entender... Está obvio que eles se gostam, só faltam os dois enxergaram isso...

**Crisro**,

Está sendo muito difícil para os Js fazer esse trabalho mesmo (rsss). O Jared está com medo de se decepcionar com o Jensen. Ele sabe que para ele seria fácil demais se apaixonar por alguém tão semelhante ao amor de seus sonhos... Mas quais as verdadeiras chances de que Jensen fosse de fato um garoto adorável? Muito pequenas... Então ele tem medo de se entregar.

Como a tentação é muito grande, ele coloca na cabeça que uma "ficada" não significa nada. Só assim ele pode ceder as tentações e "ficar" com Jensen.

Ri muito com a ideia de um Misha malvado... Mas não, isso não deve acontecer (rsss).

**Sara2013**,

"O beijo saiu porque Jay esta gostando do Jensen ou foi por ele ser igual ao outro?" O Jared beijou Jensen porque o acha muito delicioso... Ele não acha que está gostando do Jensen de verdade porque quando vem algum sentimento, ele confunde, achando que pertence ao menino de seus sonhos. Como você mesma disse, ele vai ter que refletir bastante.

**Muito obrigada a todos pelos comentários!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Jensen e Jared passaram o resto do domingo em seus respectivos quartos, sem ânimo para fazer mais nada. Nem mesmo o trabalho de história conseguiram adiantar. Saíram apenas para comer, mas não se esbarraram pela cafeteria em momento algum. Jared também não se encontrou com Tom, que havia passado o dia fora com Donald D.J. visitando um antigo mosteiro, que era o objeto de sua pesquisa. Assim como Tom e D.J., várias outras duplas de alunos tinham aproveitado o domingo para sair do colégio e visitar prédios históricos para o trabalho de história.

Na segunda-feira de manhã, Jared arrastou-se até a cafeteria sem o menor ânimo. Tom acenou para ele animadamente. Na mesa, ao lado de Tom, estava D.J.. Pareciam conversar com entusiasmo.

- Bom dia, Jared! – Tom exclamou ao ver Jared se aproximando. D.J.. também o cumprimentou.

Jared apenas acenou com a cabeça. Será que aquele dia poderia ser mesmo bom? Ele duvidava muito...

- E então? Conseguiu terminar o trabalho com o Jensen ontem? – Tom quis saber.

- Não... – Padalecki suspirou. Só tinham mais uma semana para terminar aquele trabalho, e vários outros trabalhos de outras matérias estavam se acumulando. Ele esperava que Jensen tivesse conseguido trabalhar mais do que ele, caso contrário estavam mesmo ferrados.

- Eu e o D.J. quase terminamos tudo ontem! E ainda foi super divertido o nosso passeio fora da escola, não foi?

D.J. concordou com o colega e começou a contar sobre todos os lugares que haviam visitado e pessoas que haviam encontrado.

Como podia alguém ser assim tão animado? Jared ouviu a tudo tentando ser simpático, mas estava difícil. A vontade que tinha era de sair correndo dali e se trancar em seu quarto.

Depois, Tom, também animado, contou de como o motorista fora camarada parando em um mini shopping center para que os meninos pudessem comprar presentes para seus pais.

- Eu comprei um camisa super bacana, e o D.J. comprou um creme de barbear – contou ele.

Jared lembrou-se então da festa que teria no próximo sábado para a comemoração do dia dos pais, que seria no domingo seguinte. Não tinha nada para presentear seu pai. Problema... Quem coloca o filho em uma escola interna não pode mesmo esperar um presente...

Jensen avistou os três meninos sentados na cafeteria e tratou de se sentar bem longe deles. Queria evitar Padalecki até onde fosse possível, principalmente porque não tinha material nenhum para lhe apresentar para o trabalho de história.

As aulas se arrastaram, e tanto Jensen quanto Jared torceram para que o dia acabasse logo. Ao final da última aula, Jensen estava sentado tentando prestar atenção quando viu Jared passar um bilhetinho para um colega. Jensen estremeceu ao perceber que o bilhetinho estava vindo em sua direção. Seria uma mensagem para ele? Provavelmente Jared queria se encontrar para falar sobre o trabalho. Teria que inventar uma desculpa, estava muito sem graça por não ter conseguido fazer nada.

Quando o bilhete chegou em suas mãos, Jensen leu:

"Eu não fiz mais nada do trabalho de história. Você quer me mostrar o que você fez depois da aula?"

Aliviado por não ter sido o único vagabundo, Jensen respondeu:

"Eu também não fiz nada... Podemos marcar na quarta-feira depois da aula de inglês?"

Recebeu como resposta: "Ok, combinado. Passo no seu quarto as 15h".

Assim que a aula terminou, Jensen correu esbaforido para a saída. Conseguiu evitar topar com Jared mais uma vez. Só de pensar em trocar olhares com o moreno, estremecia.

Jared, notando que Jensen o evitava, tornou-se ainda mais amargo. Não via a hora de terminar aquela porcaria de trabalho de uma vez por todas e nunca mais olhar para a cara do louro. Era óbvio que Jensen não queria olhar para a cara dele também.

* * *

Quarta-feira, dia 15 de Junho de 1994, 14:30h. A aula de inglês terminou cedo. Jensen estava suado, talvez por nervosismo, ou talvez por que fosse de fato um dia muito quente de verão. O menino correu para o quarto, precisava de um banho antes de se encontrar com Jared.

Debaixo da ducha fria, Jensen podia ouvir seu coração batendo forte. Tanto que tentara esquecer aquele menino... Pelo jeito havia sido totalmente em vão. Só de pensar que encontraria com Jared em poucos minutos, Jensen ficava fora de si.

Assim que terminou a aula, Jared foi até seu quarto buscar as anotações que tinha feito para o trabalho. Sua ideia era juntar aquilo com o que quer que Jensen tivesse escrito e finalizar sem mais demora. Precisava fazer exercícios de física e matemática, não queria mais perder seu tempo com aquele trabalho. Se tirassem nota baixa, problema...

Pegou um bolo de folhas escritas e seguiu em direção ao quarto do louro. Eram 14:45h quando bateu na porta. Sem resposta...

- Jensen! – chamou ele.

O louro, ao ouvir a voz do moreno, saiu esbaforido do banho. Jared não havia chegado cedo demais?

- Já estou indo! – ele gritou de dentro do quarto.

Jensen se secou de qualquer jeito e enfiou uma bermuda e uma camiseta o mais depressa que pôde. Correu até a porta.

Jared engoliu em seco. Jensen estava com o cabelo todo molhado e despenteado, com a camisa pelo avesso e tinha a respiração ofegante.

- Desculpa, eu estava acabando de sair do banho. Entra... – ele disse fazendo um sinal para o moreno entrar.

"Minha mãe do céu, por que esse infeliz tem que ser tão bonito..." – pensou Jared, ao mesmo tempo que estendia a mão para entregar a Jensen toda a sua pesquisa.

Jensen pegou também suas anotações, e entregou ao colega.

Cada um dos meninos passou os olhos pelo trabalho do outro. Pareciam ter escrito mais ou menos o mesmo número de páginas.

Jared tentou ler alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Jensen estava tão cheiroso... Jensen olhou do trabalho para Jared e também não conseguiu ler nada. Estava sem fôlego. Aquele garoto precisava sair dali, e depressa.

- Jared, eu vou ler o que você escreveu, e você lê o que eu escrevi, e amanhã a gente junta... Pode ser? – o louro disse, já se encaminhando para a porta.

Por que Jensen estava com tanta pressa de tirá-lo do quarto? No mínimo estava tomando banho para se encontrar com outro menino mais tarde. Se Jensen pretendia se livrar dele, ele que fosse mais claro e direto.

Jared então se aproximou de Jensen por trás e apertou suas nádegas com as mãos. Jensen se virou assustado, e Jared se encostou mais. Prendendo o louro contra a parede, Padalecki começou a apalpá-lo de uma forma quase agressiva. Estava morrendo de vontade de agarrá-lo.

Jensen ficou sem ação. Ele era louco por Jared, mas o que o moreno estava fazendo? Parecia claro para ele que tudo o que Jared queria era enfiar suas mãos nele, sem se importar nem um pouco com seus sentimentos. Jared não gostava dele, queria apenas uns amassos. Jensen permaneceu imóvel diante aos avanços do colega.

Jared olhou o louro nos olhos. Ele parecia um filhote de bambi assustado. Talvez estivesse sendo grosseiro demais... Jared sessou os amassos e aproximou seus lábios dos de Jensen. Beijou-o carinhosamente e apertou seu corpo em um abraço caloroso. Sentiu a temperatura subir e seu coração bater como louco.

Jensen estremeceu. Aquele beijo estava gostoso demais. Tudo o que ele queria agora era ficar abraçado a Jared, para o resto da vida. Passou seus braços por cima dos ombros do moreno e apertou-o com a pouca força que lhe restava. Estava com as pernas bambas.

Jared levantou Jensen do chão e levou-o até a cama, onde se sentaram. Olharam-se nos olhos sem dizer nada. Então Jared empurrou Jensen de leve para que ele se deitasse e voltou a abraçá-lo. Jared enfiou seus braços por dentro da camisa de Jensen e acariciou-o carinhosamente. Jensen imitou os movimentos do colega.

Jensen não podia acreditar. Então Jared gostava dele afinal? Não havia sido apenas uma ilusão? Ele podia sentir todo o carinho que vinha do moreno... Era impossível não se controlar. Jensen tentou engolir o choro o máximo de tempo possível, mas foi em vão.

Jared sentiu a respiração do louro entrecortada.

- Jensen... Você está chorando? Por que? – Jared perguntou alarmado afastando seu rosto da face molhada do louro.

O menino deu de ombros. Não podia dizer que estava chorando de emoção, podia? Não podia dizer que estava apaixonado e que sentir que era correspondido era o melhor sentimento do mundo... Existia limites para ser bicha, mesmo para um homossexual assumido.

Jensen abraçou Jared com força e escondeu seu rosto nos ombros do moreno.

Jared beija Jensen... Jensen chora... Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia... Jensen falava do tempo e de coisas banais, evitava falar de sentimentos. Depois, agarrado a seus braços, chorava...

Meu Deus! Jared sentiu seu coração sendo arrancado do peito. Como pudera ser tão cego? Como pudera ser tão completamente idiota? Como pudera pensar que o Jensen real e o de seus sonhos eram iguais por fora e diferentes por dentro, quando na verdade, era exatamente o contrário?

O Jensen de seu sonhos tinha perdido a mãe e o irmão, estava doente, tinha um pai idiota. O Jensen real não, aparentemente tinha uma vida normal, mais feliz. Isso era "por fora" e não "por dentro"...

Por dentro, em essência, eram a mesma pessoa. Aquele menino que estava agora em seus braços, que suspirava e corava e chorava da mesma forma que o seu amado, ERA o seu amado. Como pudera duvidar disso? Ele havia de fato conseguido uma nova chance. Aparentemente uma nova chance na qual Jensen tinha um histórico familiar mais feliz.

Jared apertou Jensen contra seu peito com força e sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. Era uma emoção infinita que sentia ao finalmente reconhecer que estava ao lado do grande amor de sua vida.

* * *

**Comentário aos reviews:**

**sara2013**, você tem razão. O Sam pensa demais... O sentimento estava lá, o tempo todo, mas ele não se deixava entregar. Agora que conseguiu que as coisas fizessem sentido... Ufffa :)

**Naty**, rsss. Vergonha alheia foi ótimo (kkk).

Bem, na outra fic, não era possível haver P.O.V. Jensen porque era um sonho (ou recordação?) do Jared. Agora sim, o P.O.V. do Jensen aparece e inclusive explica algumas coisas. Por exemplo, nesse capítulo finalmente está dada a explicação do choro do Jensen quando Jared o beija (lembra? Faz tempo isso, né? Rss). O choro era de pura emoção, já que ele não tinha certeza se seu amor era correspondido. Exatamente como aqui.

Sobre sick!verse: Voldermort? Sério? Ainda não cheguei nessa parte, mas agora fiquei curiosa (rsss). Vou tentar ler com mais regularidade. Eu parei quando o Jensen contou que tinha um diretor dando em cima dele… Tadinho... Rsss.

**DWS**, Pobres Js, eles já demoraram tanto para se entender na outra história. Acho que eu devo isso a eles (deixá-los juntos um pouquinho, rsss). Mesmo com eles se entendendo, ainda tenho muita coisa para contra nessa historia. Eles nao necessariamente precisam estar separados…

Mas jura que esta história ja esta ficando irreal? Acho que eu só consigo escrever maluquice, mesmo quando eu tento ser normal… Rsss. Mas vou tentar falar um pouco mais de outros personagens (e lugares). Só porque não falo sobre eles não quer dizer que eles não existem…

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Naty** (acho que foi você que assinou como Guest, certo?),

É verdade, o Jensen tinha uma expressão fofa de bambi quando era mais novo. Acho que são os olhos grandes que deixam ele com cara de assustado (kkk).

Eu li mais um cap. de sick!verse (acabei o cap. 10). Estou lendo bem devagar. No cap. 10 eles se referem ao diretor tarado como Voldemort. Mas foi apenas uma referência, certo? Kkkkkkk

**Sara2013** e **DWS**,

Sim, demorou, mas finalmente aconteceu! Não foi fácil para o Jared entender que o Jensen dos seus sonhos era o mesmo do Jensen real. Não depois de descobrir que a vida do Jensen era toda diferente.

**Crisro**,

Não se preocupe, contanto que você apareça não tem problema se for atrasada (kkkk). O velho ainda vai aparecer na história, pode ter certeza (kkkk).

Ri muito de você protegendo o Jensen como uma mãe (kkkk). Realmente o Jared foi bem abusadinho, ele estava mesmo querendo provocar. Mas agora eles se entenderam, e daqui pra frente acho que a tendência é que as coisas fiquem bem entre eles (mas eu também não sei, kkk).

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Ficaram ali curtindo o abraço por um bom tempo. Era difícil pensar que em algum momento precisariam separar seus corpos. Jensen e Jared queriam ficar juntinhos para sempre.

Jared estava especialmente radiante. Sentiu um onda de otimismo preenchê-lo por completo. Era como se ele agora tivesse certeza de que sempre haveria de ser feliz. Quando tudo parecera perdido, quando seu mundo desmoronara, ele ganhara uma nova chance. Uma nova chance com o seu Jensen.

Olhou o quarto do louro. Estava muito modificado em relação ao que ele conhecera na outra realidade. Os móveis antes pesados e muito antigos, agora estavam modernos e mais práticos. No lugar do belo piano, Jensen tinha um computador. Os quadros na parede eram diferentes, assim como todos os objetos de decoração. Para uma pessoa pouco observadora, eram quartos completamente diferentes. Jared, entretanto, conseguia ver o mesmo toque pessoal nos dois ambientes. Tudo sempre muito bem arrumado, com uma decoração simples e de bom gosto. Sem dúvidas eram habitados pela mesma pessoa. A pessoa de quem ele tanto amava...

Jared fechou os olhos e desejou dormir com Jensen em seus braços, porém pouco antes das 9h da noite, o louro se afastou dele.

- Jared, já são quase 9h. É melhor você ir para o seu quarto...

- Ahh, eu queria dormir aqui... – suspirou o moreno.

Jensen sorriu sem graça. Corou.

- Eu também queria que você dormisse aqui, Jared... Mas o inspetor vai passar para olhar os quartos as 9h, e se você não estiver por lá... Vai dar problema.

Ahhh, o inspetor... Algumas mudanças, infelizmente, haviam sido para pior. Antes não tinha droga nenhuma de inspetor averiguando se estavam todos recolhidos em seus quartos para dormir.

- Tudo bem... – Respondeu o moreno, se levantando da cama. Estava feliz demais para deixar que qualquer coisa atrapalhasse. No dia seguinte veria Jensen de novo, e isso lhe fazia o garoto mais feliz do mundo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, cedo pela manhã, Jensen avistou Jared na cafeteria sentado com dois amigos: Tom e D.J.. Sentiu-se envergonhado em se aproximar, pois pareciam conversar animadamente. Achou melhor fingir que não os tinha visto. Havia dado dois passos em direção contrária quando ouviu Jared chamando seu nome. O moreno olhou para ele e fez sinal para que se aproximasse.

- Senta aqui com a gente – ele convidou. Jensen sentiu suas bochechas pegarem fogo. Será que Jared havia dito alguma coisa sobre ele para seus amigos? Sentou-se calado e começou a comer seu café da manhã bem quietinho.

Jensen notou o quanto Jared era extrovertido. Tão diferente dele... Ele parecia especialmente animado naquela manhã de quinta-feira. D.J. e Tom também falavam bastante e eram engraçados. Jared parecia rir muito com eles.

Tom era bonito, chamava atenção. Chamava ainda mais atenção pelo modo de se vestir e por seus trejeitos afeminados. Ele era gay escrachado. Mais gay que ele e Jared juntos.

D.J., ao lado de Tom e Jared, era tão magrelo e tão feiinho... Mas o menino não parecia se importar nem um pouco com isso. Estava rindo, se divertindo e contando piadas. Jensen se sentiu apagado no meio daqueles meninos. Desejou não ter se sentado com eles.

De repente, Jared parou de rir. Sua expressão animada tornou-se doce e terna. E então ele virou-se na direção de Jensen e perguntou:

- Está tudo bem com você?

Jared segurou o braço do louro, que sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Ele acenou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Eu comprei um bombom pra você... – o moreno falou entregando a ele um coraçãozinho de chocolate.

Jensen agradeceu e olhou para baixo. Sentia-se envergonhado, porém imensamente feliz. Jared podia ser amigo de quem ele quisesse. O coração, real ou de chocolate, eram apenas dele, de Jensen.

Quando já estavam quase se levantando para ir assistir a aula de inglês, o inspetor apareceu para dar um aviso a turma: a professora de inglês estava doente. Foi pedido que os alunos fossem para a sala assim mesmo e levassem o material de alguma matéria para estudar.

- Vamos terminar o trabalho de história? – sugeriu Jared.

Jensen concordou. Acabou se lembrando que as folhas escritas tanto por ele quanto por Jared estavam em seu quarto, pois o moreno esqueceu de levar a sua parte na noite anterior. O louro então saiu rapidamente para buscá-las.

Jensen levantou-se e Jared acenou para ele sorrindo bobamente. Só então reparou no olhar inquisidor que Tom o lançava.

- Agora conta, Jared! Conte tudo e não esconda nada! Está obvio que está rolando alguma coisa entre vocês dois... – disse o garoto afrescalhado.

D.J. olhou para Tom e franziu o senho. Do que ele estava falando? Ficou ainda mais surpreso quando Jared admitiu tudo, e com muito orgulho.

- Eu e o Jensen estamos apaixonados... – ele disse, suspirando. – Só que o Jen é tímido, então nada de fazer gracinhas perto dele! – advertiu.

Tom quis saber detalhes. Jared contou sobre o primeiro beijo na biblioteca e a última ficada no quarto de Jensen. Depois acrescentou que Jensen era o amor de sua vida.

- Gente, não acredito, eu ando com os gays da escola... – reclamou D.J. de forma cômica.

Tom e Jared riram muito do comentário e pouco se importaram. Assim que Jensen retornou foram os quatro para a sala de aula e começaram a trabalhar.

* * *

Jared pegou as folhas escritas por Jensen. A primeira parte falava sobre a arquitetura do colégio. Depois ele mudou completamente de assunto, falando sobre pessoas famosas que haviam estudado lá. Ninguém muito famoso de fato... Jared passou os olhos e um nome em particular lhe chamou a atenção: Stephen Gilbert.

Stephen Gilbert... Ele já tinha ouvido aquele nome antes... Quem era mesmo Stephen Gilbert? Então Jared se lembrou. Stephen era o irmãozinho caçula do chato do Frederick Gilbert. Jared sorriu ao se lembrar que aquele pentelho não existia naquela realidade. Uma coincidência ele ter sonhado com aquele nome...

Por curiosidade, Jared leu tudo o que estava escrito a respeito de Stephen. Ele era um escritor, nascido no ano de 1912. Seu maior sucesso foi um livro que deu origem ao filme "Ben, o rato assassino". Jared estremeceu. Lembrou de forma vívida o garotinho de três anos brincando com o ratinho Ben. O ratinho de Jensen... Será que aquele menino do passado tinha alguma coisa a ver com sua realidade anterior?

Jared não conseguiu mais se concentrar. Precisava procurar mais informações a respeito de Stephen Gilbert. Teria tido ele um irmão chamado Frederick?

- Vou dar uma passada na biblioteca – o moreno avisou a Jensen antes de se retirar da sala. O louro nem teve tempo de perguntar porque, ou mesmo para lhe dizer que o inspetor não ficaria nada feliz com a sua escapada... Jensen torceu para que Jared não fosse visto.

Jared chegou esbaforido na biblioteca.

- Você não está tendo aula, menino? – perguntou a bibliotecária.

Jared contou sobre a doença da professora e explicou que estava lá para uma pesquisa de história. Pareceu convincente.

O menino procurou, mas não viu nenhuma biografia de Stephen Guilbert, ou nada que falasse mais sobre ele. Achou porém o seu livro mais famoso: "Ratman's Notebooks". Quem sabe ele não dissesse alguma coisa sobre a famíla na contracapa? Mas não, não falava...

Jared folheou o livro. Seu coração acelerou quando leu o nome do outro ratinho, que assim como Ben, tinha um papel principal na história: Sócrates. Aquele era o nome do ratinho de Frederick!

O Sócrates do livro, assim como o Sócrates de Fred, era branco. Já Ben, tanto no livro quanto em sua realidade alternativa, era marrom escuro. O que aquilo tudo significava?

Jared tremia e suava. Estava nervoso demais. Lembrou então dos livros que exibiam informações sobre todos os alunos que se formaram a cada ano naquela escola. Fez alguns cálculos de cabeça. Se Steave nasceu em 1912, seu irmão Frederick, deveria ter nascido por volta do ano de 1900. Provavelmente havia se formado em 1918, ou em algum ano próximo.

Jared folheou o livro. Leu todos os nomes dos alunos que se formaram em 1918, mas não se lembrou de nenhum. Procurou 1919, e também nada. Voltou para 1917. Seu coração bateu descompassado quando seus olhos bateram nos nomes de "Misha Collins", "Frederick Gilbert", "Justin Hartley", além de vários outros conhecidos por ele. Por um momento se perguntou se veria o próprio nome ali escrito. Mas não o viu, nem o dele, nem o de Jensen, nem o de Tom.

Então aquela nova realidade mexera não só com o presente, ou com o passado próximo. Mexera com tudo, com todo o passado do universo inteiro... E de alguma forma ele, Jensen e Tom estavam ligados a uma turma de alunos que se formaram no ano de 1917.

Talvez essa mudança de realidades fosse algo que acontecesse regularmente, mas ninguém se lembrava, e por isso continuavam a viver suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Será que ele já havia vivido em outras realidades das quais ele também havia esquecido? Então porque ele não esquecera dessa vez? Será que alguém mais, assim como ele, ainda lembrava de alguma coisa?

Ficou com medo de uma nova mudança. O que seria dele se novamente fosse o único a se lembrar? Ao mesmo tempo teve muito medo de esquecer. Não podia esquecer todos os momentos mágicos que vivera ao lado de Jensen...


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Jared olhou o relógio. Já estava quase na hora da próxima aula começar. Voltou esbaforido, com a cabeça a mil. Então ele, Jensen e Tom eram garotos do presente, enquanto Misha, Justin, Patrick e seu irmão Stephen eram garotos do passado...Tudo bem, por mais estranho que fosse, ele podia engolir essa nova realidade. Ele podia engolir até a sutil mudança de comportamento de Jensen e a nada sutil mudança de comportamento de Tom. Talvez tudo pudesse ser explicado pelo fato de terem passado por experiências diferentes na infância. Quem sabe o antigo Tom não fosse inclusive um gay enrustido? Fazia sentido... O que o estava intrigando de fato era o nome do ratinho marrom: Ben. Sócrates, o nome do ratinho branco, provavelmente fora escolhido por Patrick nas duas realidades, e copiado por seu irmão mais novo. Mas e Ben? Afinal, quem dera originalmente o nome ao rato? Stephen ou Jensen?

Na realidade anterior, obviamente o nome tinha sido dado por Jensen. A origem do nome não poderia ter sido a música de Michael Jackson, visto que ela era inspirada em um livro. Livro este que, por sua vez, tinha sido escrito por Stephen Gilbert, praticamente um bebê naquela época...

Na realidade atual, o nome havia sido dado por Stephen e não necessariamente era inspirado em um rato de verdade. Poderia ser simplesmente um nome fictício. Sem dúvida, não tinha sido escolhido por Jensen, que nem era nascido quando o livro Ratman's Notebook fora publicado.

Seria uma mera coincidência? Será que Jensen e Stephen simplesmente tinham o mesmo gosto para dar nome a ratos? Ou será que era óbvio que um ratinho marrom deveria se chamar Ben?

* * *

Jensen estava preocupado com o namorado. Primeiro saiu correndo da sala para ir a biblioteca fazer sabe-se lá o que... Depois voltou esquisito, parecendo estar com a cabeça em outro mundo.

- O que você foi fazer? – o louro sussurrou para Jared quando conseguiu chamar sua atenção. O professor de física já estava em sala.

- Pesquisar algumas coisas para o trabalho de história... – o menino respondeu de forma vaga, e aparentando estar um tanto nervoso.

Quando a aula terminou, eles tiveram um pequeno intervalo para um lanche. Jared estava muito calado e estranho, e Jensen não sabia exatamente sobre o que conversar com ele. Tom e D.J. sentaram-se com os dois mas pareciam não notar nada de diferente, conversando animadamente entre si.

Jared não conseguia tirar Ben da cabeça... Tinha que descobrir alguma coisa. De repente, olhou para Jensen, e perguntou:

- Supondo que não existisse aquela música "Ben" do Michael Jackson...

O louro olhou para ele confuso e curioso, a pergunta que viria em seguida provavelmente não era das mais normais...

- Sim, e daí? – Ele disse, vendo Jared hesitar.

- Se eu te desse um ratinho de presente... Um ratinho marrom... Que nome você acha que daria a ele?

Jensen arregalou seu grandes olhos verdes... Aquela história de novo!? Não era possível...

- Nenhum , Jared! Eu ia subir em cima da mesa e gritar! – Ele respondeu tentando parecer engraçado. Estava fazendo o possível para manter o clima leve apesar daquela pergunta maluca. Olhou ao redor preocupado que Tom e D.J. fossem pensar que seu namorado era louco, mas eles nem estavam prestando atenção.

- Ahhh... – o moreno suspirou. – Mas ele era um ratinho bonitinho, limpinho, fofinho... Não era um rato de esgoto qualquer... – explicou, tentando conseguir uma resposta.

- Para que você quer saber isso?! – Jensen perguntou aflito. - Dependendo da resposta você vai me presentear com um rato? Eu não quero! – protestou.

- Não, Jensen... Eu só quero saber se você acha que Ben é nome de rato. Mas esquecendo que existe o Ben da música... – ele fez então uma pequena pausa e completou: - lembrando, é um rato marrom escuro!

Ahhh não. Seu querido Jared estava totalmente surtado com aquela história de rato de novo...

- É. É nome de rato. – Ele respondeu com intuito de terminar aquela conversa o mais depressa possível.

Jared se calou, e ficou pensativo. Aquela conversa o havia ajudado em alguma coisa final? Talvez não... Ele não estava mesmo era conseguindo pensar direito. Quem sabe se ele conseguisse conversar com Stephen Gilbert? Será que ele estava vivo ainda? O menino fez as contas, o homem teria 82 anos agora... Seus olhinhos se ascenderam de esperança. Era possível que estivesse...

Jared estava tão distraído que nem reparou que o sinal tocou, e que todos os meninos começaram a se dirigir às suas salas de aula. Jensen, Tom e D.J. ficaram ao seu lado, esperando por ele. O moreno parecia estar bem longe dali, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Tom e D.J. começaram a rir. Como Jared podia ser tão cabeça de vento? Jensen então pousou a mão em seu ombro chamando a sua atenção.

- Jared, está tudo bem com você? – o louro perguntou, não deixando de esconder a preocupação.

Jared se assustou com a voz de seu amado. Só então ele reparou que ele e seus amigos haviam ficado para trás.

- Tudo bem... – Ele respondeu, sem muita certeza.

- Então vamos para a sala, vem – o louro disse, segurando sua mão e o puxando em direção à saída da cafeteria.

Foram os quatro caminhando juntos em direção à sala, Tom e D.J. mais a frente, e Jensen e Jared mais atrás. Foi então que Jared deu de cara com um velho. O mesmo velho que vira dias atrás dentro da biblioteca... Jensen viu quando Jared parou diante do nada, e deixou seu queixo cair como se fosse um personagem assustado de um desenho animado.

- Jared, o que foi?! – o rapaz disse, segurando o braço do moreno.

O velho não parecia sólido, era quase transparente... Apesar disso o menino pôde notar que seus olhos eram de um azul intenso. Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Jared desesperou-se e fechou os olhos com força. Ele estava com medo, muito medo...

- Jared!? – Jensen olhava para ele assustado. O que estava acontecendo com o seu amor?

O moreno abriu os olhos novamente. Ele havia desaparecido, graças a Deus. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem. O que era aquele velho e o que queria com ele? Olhou para Jensen que o encarava assustado e abraçou-o escondendo seu rosto no ombro do amado.

Jensen apertou Jared contra seu corpo. Ele estava tão assustado... Parecia estar tendo mais um surto de loucura.

- Vem, Jared, a gente não pode ficar se abraçando aqui... – o louro falou aos sussurros. – Vamos sentar um pouco? Ele disse conduzindo o moreno até o banco mais próximo.

Foi só aí que Tom e D.J. perceberam que algo diferente estava acontecendo, e se aproximaram dos dois.

- O que houve? – perguntou Tom assustado.

Antes que eles pudessem responder, o inspetor apareceu também. Jensen foi logo explicando que Jared tinha sentido uma leve tontura mas que já estava melhor. Prometeu que dentro de dez minutos estariam em sala. Tom e D.J. então seguiram para a aula e o inspetor, que estava ocupado com alguns alunos indisciplinados, acabou deixando-os em paz.

- O que aconteceu, Jared? Me conta... – o louro então perguntou tentando aparentar calma.

-Eu vi um velho... A.. Acho que era um fantasma – Jared falou gaguejante.

Jensen achou uma certa graça. Então seu amor tinha medo de fantasmas? Isso era coisa de neném...

Jensen passou um dos braços por sobre os ombros do moreno e acariciou-o de leve.

- Fantasmas não existem... Não fica com medo não... Foi só impressão sua... – Ele disse, e se certificando de que não havia ninguém olhando, deu-lhe um beijinho ligeiro na bochecha.

Jared recostou a cabeça no ombro do namorado e fechou os olhos. Jensen permaneceu ao seu lado e foi tão carinhoso que em pouco tempo o menino já se sentia melhor. Em menos de dez minutos já estavam assistindo à aula, apesar de nenhum dos dois conseguir prestar atenção alguma.

Possivelmente seu namorado tinha mesmo um parafuso a menos... Mas Jared era adorável, e talvez a doideira contribuísse para o seu charme. Jensen se perguntou se deveria ter levado o moreno à enfermaria. Talvez se ele tivesse outros surtos daquele ele devesse tomar alguma providência... O louro suspirou. Queria tanto que seu amor ficasse bem... Ele faria de tudo para protegê-lo do que quer que fosse.

Jared pensou no velho por algum tempo ainda. Seria mesmo um fantasma? Sentiu-se congelar por dentro quando teve outro pensamento ainda pior: e se estivesse sonhando? E se a realidade anterior fosse a verdadeira, e essa fosse o sonho? E se quando acordasse Jensen estivesse morto? Afinal, coisas malucas acontecem em sonhos... Jared teve medo de acordar.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou, Jared só tinha uma certeza. Precisava aproveitar cada momento daquela existência, antes que ela acabasse. Ele de fato não fazia ideia do que havia acontecido ou estava acontecendo com ele. Não tinha mais nada a fazer... Então relaxou, sentou com seus amigos e conversou com eles sobre assuntos banais.

* * *

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Naty,**

Heheh, será que a culpa é do Castelo? Seria mesmo um Castelo mal assombrado? Como a Prissa comentou, talvez Sam e Dean devessem estar nessa história para ajudar!

**DWS,**

Sim, Stephen Gilbert de fato foi o escritor do livro Ratman's Notebook, que deu origem ao filme "Ben". E ele nasceu em 1912 mesmo. A única coisa que eu inventei foi que ele se formou nessa escola (kkk) e que teve um irmão mais velho chamado Frederick.

Adorei a teoria de que esse Tom é o neto gay do outro Tom (para desgosto do velho avô, kkk).

**Sara2013,**

Sim, é possível que seja uma reencarnação... A Prissa também já tinha dado esse palpite.

**Gabie,**

Curiosa? Poxa, e esse capítulo ainda não ajudou muito em matar a curiosidade de vocês... Mas no capítulo que vem Jared vai tentar conseguir algumas respostas.

**Prissa,**

Sam e Dean seriam de grande ajuda nessa hora. Só espero que eles não resolvessem dar cabo do pobre fantasma!

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews! E então? Algum palpite de quem será esse fantasma, e o que ele quer com o Jared?**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**Naty**,

Sim, acho que muita coisa pode ser explicada por vidas passadas, acho que não tem mais como esconder que vocês estão indo no caminho certo (kkkk).

**DWS**,

Nossa, ia ser o máximo se o Jared fosse na realidade o fantasma possuidor! Adorei essa ideia :) Kkkkk. Quanto ao velho, ele quer dizer alguma coisa para o Jared, então por isso apareceu no castelo. Não precisa necessariamente ter morrido lá...

**Sara2013**,

Concordo plenamente! O Jared precisa deixar de ser medroso e falar logo com esse velho fantasma! Pode ser o Misha sim, quem sabe? :)

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários! **

**Capitulo 10**

Estavam no meio da última aula do dia, a aula de geografia, e Jared novamente se viu pensando em Ben e Stephen Gilbert. Jared queria tanto falar com o escritor... Quem sabe ele não pudesse tentar... Assim que a aula terminou, ele se aproximou de Jensen e chamou por ele.

- Jen, eu tive uma ideia...

- Você me chamou de Jen? – o louro perguntou, corando. Era a primeira vez que o moreno lhe chamava assim.

Jared olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Chamei, e você pode me chamar de Jay... Assim ficamos ainda mais íntimos...

Jensen se derreteu todo olhando as covinhas profundas que se formaram no rosto do colega. Ele era tão fofo... Doidinho ou não...

- Então tá, Jay... E qual foi a ideia?

- A gente podia dar um passeio fora da escola, só nos dois...

D.J. que estava por perto, ouviu, e foi logo interrompendo a conversa.

- Hei, por que só vocês dois? Também quero ir! Como a gente faz para fugir?

Jensen olhou arregalado. Ele não tinha a menor intenção de fugir e levar uma suspensão e uma bronca...

- Não quero fugir, seu doido. É para fazer pesquisa pro nosso trabalho de história... – Jared retrucou.

D.J. afastou-se desolado. Algum dia alguém ainda haveria de aceitar dar uma fugida com ele. Não se importava nem um pouco com suspensão.

O louro gostou do que ouviu. Mas ele próprio havia tido a estúpida ideia de fazer aquela pesquisa sobre o Colégio deles... Se fosse sobre qualquer outro prédio faria sentido sair para visitar o local.

- Eu adoraria, Jay... Mas com que pretexto? Nosso tema não ajuda em nada... – o louro argumentou.

- Fazer uma entrevista... Com um aluno antigo. – o moreno respondeu.

Sim, Jared era um gênio! Jensen concordou com ele.

- E eu já tenho a pessoa ideal... Stephen Gilbert!

- Quem é? – perguntou Jensen.

- Um escritor...

- famoso?

- Não muito... Mas ninguém muito famoso se formou por aqui...

Jensen, mesmo sem entender exatamente o que fazia de Gilbert a escolha ideal, concordou com Jared. Queria passear com o namorado fora da escola. Resolveram ir direto até a biblioteca procurar algum telefone de contato do escritor. Talvez tivesse algum número pessoal ou de sua editora nas páginas amarelas.

Eles começaram a procurar sem muito sucesso. A bibliotecária, a senhorita Krigg, foi gentil e se propôs a ajuda-los. Foi ela quem conseguiu localizar o telefone de contato da editora que lançou os últimos livros de Stephen. A moça ligou para eles e conseguiu a informação de que o homem estava vivo e morava há pouco mais de uma hora dali. Conseguiu também um telefone de contato.

Jared quase chorou de emoção. Stephen estava vivo! Agora só faltava conseguirem agendar uma entrevista com ele e terem a autorização do diretor para ir até lá. O tempo estava curto. Era quinta-feira e o trabalho de história precisava ser entregue na segunda-feira seguinte. Além disso, sábado era um dia morto, pois seria o dia de comemoração do dia dos pais na escola.

Jared pediu para a senhorita Krigg ligar para a casa do escritor. Sua voz mais adulta lhe dava credibilidade. Se ele ou Jensen ligassem, podiam achar que era trote. Os meninos, apreensivos, ouviram a mulher ao telefone.

- Alô, por favor, é da casa do Sr. Stephen Gilbert?

- Eu trabalho no Colégio Saint Peter, onde ele se formou. Eu estou ligando para saber se seria possível dois de nossos alunos irem entrevista-lo. É que eles estão escrevendo sobre pessoas famosas que frequentaram o Colégio...

Ouviu-se silêncio por um tempo. Jared já estava subindo pelas paredes, de tão nervoso.

- Será que ele teria um tempinho amanhã a tarde? Vai ser coisa rápida...

Os meninos teriam aula até meio dia. Qualquer horário a tarde estava bom para eles. Os dois se entreolharam cheios de esperança, e ficaram felizes da vida quando ouviram a senhorita Krigg terminar a conversa.

- Certo, está marcado então amanhã às duas horas. Muito obrigada, a senhora foi muito gentil.

Jared abraçou a bibliotecária, que ficou até sem graça.

- Pare com isso, menino! Vocês ainda tem que pedir autorização para o diretor...

Sim, precisavam... Os meninos correram até a sala do Sr. Beaver.

- O Sr. Beaver está em reunião... – informou a secretária.

- Mas é importante... – Retrucou Jared esbaforido, já fazendo seu olhar de cachorrinho pidão. Ele queria ter logo a sua confirmação. Jensen deu uma cutucada no moreno. Que falta de educação...

A mulher olhou para eles com cara de poucos amigos.

- Voltem amanhã... Ele está ocupado agora.

Jared arregalou-se. Nem pensar em voltar amanhã, eles não tinham tempo para isso.

- Errr... Nós podemos esperar? Por favor... Queríamos falar com ele ainda hoje. – Jensen então pediu educadamente.

A secretária assentiu. Eles ficaram ali sentados por muito tempo, quase duas horas... Mas quando finalmente puderam falar com o diretor, a conversa foi tranquila.

- Sim, vocês têm o meu consentimento para ir, mas está um pouco em cima da hora. Não sei se o seu Romero já está ocupado com algum outro serviço... – disse o diretor.

Seu Romero era o motorista e "faz tudo" da escola. Jared o conhecia há pouco tempo, mas existia algo nele de familiar. Estava agora tudo em suas mãos... Os meninos seguiram afobados para procurá-lo.

- Seu Romero! – Chamou Jared ao avistá-lo de longe. O moreno correu até ele, sendo seguido por Jensen.

- Você pode levar a gente para esse endereço amanhã depois do almoço? – Ele disse estendendo um papel com o endereço de Gilbert. – Vamos fazer uma entrevista com um escritor, para o nosso trabalho de história...

- Amanhã à tarde? Desculpa meninos... – disse o homem – amanhã não vou poder. Preciso ir buscar um material que foi encomendado: papel, giz, canetas... Essas coisas que vocês usam o tempo todo... Não podem marcar outro dia?

- Ahhh, Seu Romero, por favor! – Suplicou Jared. – Tem que ser amanhã... O trabalho é para segunda-feira, e a gente já marcou horário com o escritor!

Jared lançou um olhar tão triste que Romero não pôde negar o pedido.

- Tudo bem, meninos... Daremos um jeito... – O motorista olhou para eles e sorriu bondosamente. Me encontrem aqui mesmo amanhã as 12:40h, assim temos tempo de sobre de chegar lá as 14h.

Felizes da vida, os meninos foram jantar, e em seguida se recolheram para dormir.

Jensen estava animado com o passeio do dia seguinte, mas foi Jared quem custou muito a dormir pensando nele. Então finalmente estaria cara-a-cara com o "pequeno" Stephen. Aquele garotinho melequento... O garotou riu de sua lembrança. Ele tinha tantas coisas para perguntar...

* * *

O trajeto até a casa de Stephen Gilbert foi agradável para Jensen. Ele ficou animado com a paisagem. Há tanto tempo não via mais nada além do castelo... Seu Romero era um cara legal. Conversou com os meninos e quis saber sobre o trabalho que estavam fazendo. Já Jared, não via a hora de chegarem logo. Estava ansioso demais.

- Pronto, chegamos. – Disse Seu Romero estacionando em frente a uma casa de muro alto.

Como haviam chegado um pouco cedo, esperaram algum tempo no carro.

- Calma, Jay... Você está nervoso? – Jensen perguntou ao ver a expressão de desespero do moreno.

- Não, não estou... – mentiu Jared.

Seu Romero notou o quanto Jensen era carinhoso com Jared. Notou também os olhares cúmplices que um lançou ao outro durante todo o trajeto. Era um homem perspicaz.

- Meninos, não vão se atrasar. Já são cinco para as duas... – o motorista então falou.

Jared sabia o horário. Estava controlando o relógio o tempo todo, apenas não queria parecer ansioso demais.

Tocaram a campainha. Uma senhora bem arrumada abriu a porta.

- Olá, entrem meninos. O meu pai está esperando por vocês... – Ela disse encaminhando os garotos até uma sala ampla, onde eles avistaram um senhor de idade sentado.

- Boa tarde, meninos – cumprimentou Stephen

- Boa tarde, senhor Gilbert – eles responderam em uníssono.

- Muito bem, estou pronto para a entrevista – disse o velho.

Jensen e Jared sentaram-se de frente para ele. Jared pegou um papel com as perguntas que havia preparado. Jensen espantou-se, pois nem mesmo sabia da existência desse questionário já pronto. O moreno tirou também um livro da mochila: Ratman's Notebook.

- Você escreveu o famoso livro Ratman's Notebook... - Ele disse mostrando o livro. Eu queria saber... De onde saiu o nome dos ratinhos principais: Ben e Sócrates? Você já teve ratinhos de estimação com esses nomes?

Jensen gelou. Como assim? Stephen Gilbert tinha alguma coisa a ver com o Ben da música de Michael Jackson? Não era possível! Como ele não havia previsto isso antes? Jared era doido, completamente doido... Tinha feito tudo aquilo só para falar sobre nomes de rato de novo... Muito envergonhado, Jensen afundou na cadeira.

Stephen hesitou. Não esperava aquela pergunta.

- Jared, ele inventou os nomes... – Jensen disse sorrindo amarelo, tentando amenizar a situação. Talvez ele devesse conduzir aquela entrevista. Teve medo das demais perguntas que haviam sido formuladas por Jared.

- Não, na verdade... Sim, eu tive dois ratinhos de estimação com esses nomes... Você leu isso em algum lugar? – Stephen perguntou para Jared. O garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Me conta sobre eles? – Jared pediu.

- Eu era muito pequeno... Meu irmão mais velho tinha um ratinho branco, chamado Sócrates. Mas ele estava na escola, na mesma escola de vocês, e não podia ficar com ele. Então ele me deu.

- E o Ben?

- Ele me deu o Ben também. O Ben era de um colega dele...

Jared sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Ben era de um colega dele... Mas quem haveria de ser esse colega?


	12. Capítulo 11

**Comentário aos reviews**,

**Sara2013** e **Naty**, realmente foi maldade minha ter cortado o capítulo no meio (kkkk). Mas eu não gosto de capítulos grandes demais... Além disso é bom deixar um pouco de suspense as vezes, né? Mas eu já estava com o capítulo 11 pronto, faltando só uns retoques. Então resolvi não demorar a postar. Espero que gostem! Obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

* * *

_- Ele me deu o Ben também. O Ben era de um colega dele..._

_Jared sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Ben era de um colega dele... Mas quem haveria de ser esse colega?_

**Capitulo 11**

Jared engoliu em seco.

- Qual é o nome do seu irmão? – perguntou.

Stephen olhou para ele incrédulo. Que pergunta esquisita...

- Para que você quer saber isso?

Jensen já estava roxo de vergonha. Deu uma cutucada em Jared, mas foi ignorado pelo moreno. Ele então pegou o livro "Ratman's Notebook" e enfiou no rosto.

- Curiosidade... É porque estamos pesquisando sobre todos que se formaram na escola... – respondeu Jared, sem titubear.

- Patrick – ele respondeu.

Jared estremeceu, mas já esperava por aquela resposta.

- E o menino, o dono do Ben? - Perguntou o menino, ainda mais ansioso.

- O que tem ele?

- Lembra o nome dele?

- Não... Eu tinha três anos na época... – Stephen respondeu. Não estava entendendo mais nada.

Jensen, que já havia conseguido dar uma folheada no livro, interrompeu a conversa. Precisava salvar aquela entrevista de alguma forma. Talvez falando do livro...

- Esse é um livro de terror... O Ben era um rato bem mau, né? – ele comentou – Como você teve ideia para escrever sobre isso?

- O Ben de verdade não era malvado, era? – perguntou Jared, antes que Stephen pudesse responder.

Jensen começou a ficar irritado.

- Como ratos podem ser malvados, Jared? Ele era só um bichinho...

- Eu sabia que lá no fundinho você gostava de ratos... – Jared disse para Jensen sorrindo. O louro olhou para ele incrédulo.

Stephen apenas ouvia a conversa dos meninos confuso, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- Bem... – disse o velho – De fato ele não era um rato malvado. Mas eu tenho uma história interessante que pode servir para o trabalho de vocês.

Os dois garotos então olharam para ele e ouviram atentos.

- Eu tinha um pouco de medo do Ben... Por uns tempos, achei mesmo que ele era um ratinho do mal. Acho que o meu irmão que ficava me enchendo com essas histórias. Hoje, nem sei ao certo se foi verdade. Mas o meu irmão, Patrick.. Que Deus o tenha... Ele era treze anos mais velho que eu... Ele contava que o dono do Ben havia morrido na escola, por isso ele ficou com o rato. Eu associava o rato à morte do garoto.

Jared ficou abismado. Então existiu outro Jensen no passado? Como assim? Quem era esse menino que morreu?

- Ele morreu de que? – perguntou Jared, aflito. – Morreu em que local da escola?

- Não sei, eu nem sei se essa história é verdadeira... Acho que o meu irmão só queria mesmo me assustar. – respondeu o velho.

Jensen e Jared ficaram calados. Stephen estava achando aquela entrevista de fato bastante bizarra.

- Posso ajudar vocês com mais alguma coisa? – o velho perguntou agora com um pouco de impaciência.

Jared ainda tinha um pedido a fazer. Um pedido muito especial...

- Você teria alguma foto da sua época de escola que pudéssemos ver? Adoro fotos antigas...

- Ahh sim, tenho...

Em seguida Stephen chamou sua filha e pediu que ela mostrasse os retratos aos garotos.

- Vão com a Angela, que ela vai mostrar os retratos que tenho. Vou me deitar um pouco, então vou me despedir de vocês agora. Não sei se pude ajudar muito com o trabalho de vocês... De qualquer forma, boa sorte.

- Você me ajudou muito, Sr. Gilbert. Muito mesmo... – agradeceu Jared com sinceridade. Jensen apenas sorriu. Deram adeus ao velho e seguiram a Senhora Angela até outro aposento, que parecia ser um escritório.

Os meninos ficaram sentados esperando. Angela pegou uma caixa grande, cheia de retratos antigos, e começou a separar alguns.

- Aqui, meninos. Acho que esses foram tirados no colégio. Estão todos com a data atrás. Algumas fotos devem ser do meu pai, mas tem fotos também dos meus tios. – ela disse entregando as relíquias aos meninos.

Jensen começou a olhar com atenção. Gostava de fotos antigas. Enquanto isso, Jared passava os olhos rapidamente, ávido por encontrar algum rosto conhecido.

E foi então que ele viu um rosto muito familiar: Misha Collins. Pegou o retrato e examinou-o com cuidado. Sim, sem dúvida aquela era a sua turma... Ele identificou também Patrick, Justin e vários outros meninos. Um deles lembrava Tom. Lembrava muito... Talvez não fisicamente, mas tinha o mesmo olhar arrogante do Tom de seus sonhos. Jared olhou a data da foto: 15 de agosto de 1917.

- Essa foto é muito antiga, muito interessante... – Ele comentou. Adoraria poder ficar com ela.

A mulher pegou a foto e a examinou.

- Meu pai não está na foto. Talvez algum dos meus tios...? – Angela olhou e não pareceu identificar Patrick Gilbert. Jared pensou em ajudá-la, mas achou que não seria muito apropriado. A senhora então notou o olhar comprido que o Jared lançava à foto.

- Pode ficar com ela se quiser, menino. Meu pai nunca mais vai olhar para essa foto...

Jensen ia protestar. Não era justo que ficassem com uma foto histórica daquelas, que pertencia a família Gilbert. Quando olhou para Jared, entretanto, viu que ele estava tão feliz, que achou melhor deixar para lá. Não permitir que Jared ficasse com a foto era como tirar o doce das mãos de uma criança.

- Obrigado, senhora. Muito obrigado mesmo! – o moreno agradeceu. Angela achou ele tão adorável que ofereceu bolo e coca-cola aos dois. Eles comeram felizes e depois se despediram.

Romero estava esperando por eles no carro.

- Vocês vieram cedo! Pensei que fosse ter que esperar muito mais... – Ele olhou o relógio. Mal passava das três horas da tarde. – Acho que dá tempo de deixar vocês em algum lugar legal enquanto busco o material da escola...

- Algum lugar legal? – perguntou Jared confuso.

Romero sorriu. Sentia pena dos garotos que viviam trancados naquela escola sombria. Ainda mais aqueles dois, que eram tão bonitos e pareciam apaixonados.

- Vocês já conhecem a praia?

Jared já ia responder que sim, afinal a praia era muito familiar para ele. Mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Jensen respondeu pelos dois.

- Não, nunca fomos até lá!

- Pois eu vou deixar vocês lá um pouquinho, que tal? Assim vocês podem aproveitar o passeio...

Jared olhou para Jensen e sorriu. Seu Romero era de fato uma pessoa muito especial.

- Queremos, sim, Seu Romero! Muito obrigado! – Respondeu Jared entusiasmado.

- Mas não vai ter nenhum problema? – Perguntou Jensen. – Digo, a gente chegar tarde na escola...?

- Vocês estão comigo, menino. Não tem problema nenhum...

Jensen sorriu e balançou a cabeça concordando. Olhou para Jared, que nesse momento fitava mais uma vez a foto que conseguira. Ele parecia pensativo.

- Jen...?

- O que foi?

- Você acredita em vidas passadas, reencarnação, essas coisas?

- Hmmmm... Eu não. – Respondeu o louro.

Jared não respondeu e o silêncio reinou por alguns segundos.

- Pois eu acredito – Palpitou Seu Romero.

- Acredita? – Jared quis saber.

- Sim, eu sou espirita. Inclusive já descobri algumas coisas sobre a minha vida passada.

Jensen franziu o cenho. Seu Romero era gente boa, mas só podia ser doido. Jared não parecia compartilhar da mesma opinião.

- É mesmo, Seu Romero? Que legal! Me conta! O que você foi na outra vida? – o moreno perguntou com entusiasmo.

- Você acredita que eu trabalhei no Castelo? Eu trabalhava com jardinagem.

Jared olhou para ele arregalado. Bem que aquele homem lhe lembrava alguém. Agora a ficha havia caído: Seu Vicente... Seu Romero era entretanto uma versão bem mais agradável...

- E por que a gente nasce de novo, Seu Romero? – o moreno perguntou. Queria entender a razão de tudo aquilo.

- A gente reencarna para aprender, filho. Você pode pensar nas encarnações como lições para a nossa alma.

Jensen, que já estava imaginando seu Romero vestido de branco fazendo macumba e matando galinhas, deu graças a Deus quando viu o motorista entrar pelos portões da escola.

- Não íamos à praia? – perguntou Jared decepcionado.

- Sim, mas o acesso à praia é por aqui mesmo. Vou levar vocês à praia do colégio. Ela é particular, e não tem perigo deixar vocês sozinhos...

Em vez de seguir em direção ao Castelo, o motorista pegou um caminho de terra. Poderia muito bem ter deixado os meninos na escola, mas Seu Romero fazia questão de deixar que se divertissem um pouco.

- Pronto, meninos. Basta vocês entrarem nessa ruazinha de terra que chegam à praia. – Ele disse ao estacionar o carro - Eu volto para buscá-los em uma hora, combinado? São 16h horas agora, as 17h estarei aqui esperando por vocês, Não se atrasem.

Os dois meninos saíram do carro e caminharam depressa em direção à praia. Ambos sentiram-se emocionados ao pisar na areia e ver as ondas do mar batendo nas pedras.

- Que praia linda... – Jensen exclamou encantado.

Jared abraçou o namorado com lágrimas nos olhos. Estavam de volta.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Comentário aos reviews**,

**Naty**, não... A reta final ainda está longe... rsss. Eles ainda tem muito o que fazer...

**DWS**, sim é verdade. Alguns personagens do passado já apareceram, outros ainda vão aparecer, e alguns vão ficar no passado mesmo...

**Sarah2013**, hehehe. Que bom mesmo que o Seu Romero é melhor que o Seu Vicente! Concordo com você – Jared devia aproveitar os conhecimentos do motorista!

**Obrigada pelos reviews! **

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Há muito tempo Jared não via Jensen são entusiasmado e tão a vontade. O louro esqueceu-se da vergonha e despiu-se, ficando apenas de cueca boxer.

- Vou entrar na água! – anunciou, já correndo em direção ao mar.

Jared sorriu. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que entrara no mar com Jensen. Como ele estava assustado... Estava tão diferente agora... Jensen enfrentava as ondas sem o menor temor, feliz da vida.

O louro chamou por Jared, mas este estava muito ocupado explorando a praia. Foi até as pedras que davam acesso ao prédio da escola. Estavam exatamente como ele se lembrava. Saberia escalar aquelas pedras de olhos fechados... Depois avistou a gruta e correu até ela. Por um momento pensou que pudesse encontrar o baú de Jensen e seus quadros, mas eles não estavam lá.

Só depois de examinar tudo, o moreno decidiu se despir também e entrou na água atrás do namorado.

- Estou indo também, Jen! – gritou.

Jensen nadou ao encontro de Jared e deu-lhe um beijo na boca. Era bom demais terem uma praia só para eles.

Assim que começaram a pular as ondas, entretanto, Jensen começou a fincar inquieto. Aquelas ondas pareciam revoltas demais, talvez o vento tivesse aumentando.

- Vamos sair? – sugeriu o garoto.

- Ahh, logo agora que eu entrei? Ainda temos quarenta minutos na praia, Jen...

- As ondas estão ficando fortes...

- Eu te seguro... – Jared disse colocando as mãos no louro. Era uma ótima desculpa para encostar seu corpo no do namorado gostoso.

- Não, Jay... Eu quero sair...

Jared tinha acabado de entrar. Detestaria ter tido que se molhar a toa.

- Jen... Volta você então... Eu vou ficar mais um pouco! – Jared falou se afastando de Jensen.

Logo em seguida uma onda mais forte se formou e Jared acabou perdendo o equilíbrio. O mar o arrastou por alguns metros. Jensen, desesperado, nadou até ele. Constatou aliviado que estava tudo bem.

- Jay, isso está ficando perigoso! Vamos sair... - Jensen pediu.

Jared não entendeu porque, mas Jensen parecia de fato estar ficando nervoso. O louro estava a ponto de chorar. Achou melhor não insistir mais.

- Tudo bem, vamos sair então... – Jared disse segurando a mão do namorado.

Jensen nunca tivera um ataque de pânico antes, mas começou a achar que estava tendo um. Por um instante achou que Jared fosse se afogar, morrer, ou nadar para longe e nunca mais voltar. Quando finalmente estavam de volta a areia, sãos e salvos, ele estava trêmulo. Abraçou Jared com desespero.

- Jen... Por que você está tão nervoso? Está tudo bem? – Jared perguntou sem entender muito bem o que estava se passando.

- Eu fiquei com medo... – o louro respondeu, conseguindo se acalmar um pouco.

Os meninos então se secaram ao sol e puseram as roupas de volta. Jensen ainda parecia um pouco abalado. Jared então lembrou-se da gruta. Não havia melhor lugar para acalmar seu amado.

- Vou te levar a um lugar que você vai gostar. – Ele disse puxando o louro.

Jensen gostou da gruta. Sentaram-se lá dentro e contemplaram a praia sem dizer muita coisa, trocando beijinhos e carícias. Jared, abraçado a seu namorado, lembrou-se com emoção da última vez que estiveram naquele local. Era uma felicidade enorme poder estar com ele de novo ali. Dessa vez sem doença, sem tristeza... A vida dos dois dali em diante haveria de ser só felicidade.

O moreno lembrou-se então que no dia seguinte teria a festa do dia dos pais. Lembrou também de como Jensen, o antigo, sofreria em uma data como aquelas, tendo um pai insensível como o dele. Jared sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas só em pensar em como se sentiria ao ver o seu amor feliz, abraçando seu pai na festa do dia seguinte. Realmente tudo em sua vida parecia ter mudado para melhor.

- Vamos tentar sentar em mesas próximas amanhã na festa, Jensen... – Jared sugeriu, cortando o silêncio.

Jensen estremeceu. Estava tão bom ficar ali na praia abraçadinho com Jared... Não queria estragar o momento falando de coisas desagradáveis. A verdade é que não iria à festa alguma.

- hmm hmm. – ele respondeu então, como se estivesse muito distraído. O louro enfiou a mão na areia e começou a brincar com ela, disfarçando o nervosismo.

- Vou te apresentar para a minha família, como meu melhor amigo... A minha irmã vai ter um troço, ela vai te achar lindo! – Jared falou sorrindo. – Você tem um irmão, não é Jen? – o moreno então perguntou. Era incrível como até aquele momento não haviam falado sobre isso. Jared ficou curioso em saber como seria o irmão mais velho de Jensen.

- Não, tenho uma irmã...

Irmã? Por essa Jared não esperava...

- Mais velha?

- Não, ela é bem mais nova. Sete anos mais nova que eu. – respondeu Jensen, enquanto ainda futucava a areia macia.

- A minha irmã tem três anos a menos que eu. – comentou o moreno.

Jensen encontrou alguma coisa na areia. Antes que Jared pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o louro exclamou:

- Olha, Jay, o que eu achei! – ele então disse mostrando um pincel muito antigo.

Jared sorriu. Ele conhecia aquele pincel, já havia visto Jensen pintando com ele... Por algum motivo aquele achado não o surpreendia.

- Leve ele com você, Jen... – o moreno disse, percebendo que já era hora de voltarem. – Já está quase na hora, vamos?

Mas Jensen estava curioso. Aquele pincel parecia tão antigo... Quem haveria de tê-lo deixado ali? Enquanto Jared limpava a areia de sua calça, Jensen se aventurou para dentro da gruta.

- O que você está fazendo, Jen? Procurando alguma coisa? – Jared perguntou, percebendo que seu namorado estava explorando o local.

- Estou só dando uma olhada...

Jensen ficou calado por alguns segundos e Jared foi atrás dele.

- Olhe o que eu encontrei, Jay...

Jensen apontou para um cantinho da gruta do qual Jared não se lembrava. Talvez nunca tivesse prestado muito atenção ao local. Pintado com tinta vermelho, com letras trabalhadas, um coração envolvia o nome de dois garotos: Tristan e Ross.

Jared engoliu em seco. Quem eram Tristan e Ross? Seriam esses os nomes dos dois na vida passada? Realmente não fazia sentido que tivessem o mesmo nome em duas encarnações diferentes... Mas então por que ele chamava Jensen de Jensen em seu sonho? Sua cabeça deu um nó. Jared ficou sem saber exatamente no que acreditar.

- Temos que ir embora... – dessa vez foi Jensen quem chamou.

Jared seguiu atrás do louro.

* * *

- Seu Romero? – Jared chamou o motorista poucos segundos depois de entrar no carro. – Tem como eu descobrir qual foi o meu nome na vida passada?

O homem riu.

- Não é tão simples assim... Para que você quer saber isso?

Jensen olhou para Jared arregalado. Por que ele estava insistindo naquele assunto?

Jared ficou pensativo e não respondeu a pergunta que Romero lhe fizera.

- As pessoas renascem com a mesma aparência física e o mesmo nome?

O motorista riu novamente.

- Não, Jared... Ninguém é exatamente igual a ninguém. Às vezes existe alguma semelhança, mais ligada ao jeito da pessoa que ao corpo físico propriamente dito... E quanto ao nome... Só se for uma enorme coincidência, né?

O garoto assentiu. Fazia sentindo. Será que havia mesmo sonhado com sua vida passada? Mas as pessoas que vira em seu sonho eram ele e Jensen, com a aparência que tinham no presente. Ficou confuso.

Em pouco tempo estavam de volta. Os meninos agradeceram Seu Romero e se despediram dele. Depois comeram alguma coisa rapidamente e se recolheram para dormir

- Até amanhã então, Jen. – despediu-se Jared.

- Até amanhã, Jay... – o louro respondeu.

* * *

Jared tomou um banho demorado. Estava cansado após um dia intenso e cheio de descobertas. Precisava saber mais sobre aquilo tudo, talvez Seu Romero, que era espírita, pudesse ajuda-lo. Depois recostou-se na cama e voltou seus pensamentos para o futuro. Queria muito que o dia seguinte chegasse. Estava afoito para rever sua família, pois fazia muito tempo que não os via. Mas o que o estava deixando mais ansioso, sem dúvida, era que finalmente poderia ver Jensen ao lado de seu pai.

* * *

Jensen apagou a luz de seu quarto e deitou-se na cama para dormir. Não conseguiu. Ele deveria ter contado a Jared sobre seu pai. Por que não o fizera? Jensen não gostava de falar do pai... Detestava dizer que ele havia abandonado a família. Sentia-se triste e envergonhado com isso. Sentia-se também culpado, afinal o pai havia ido embora por culpa dele. Ele sabia disso...

Amanhã ele contaria a Jared, quando ele viesse lhe perguntar. É claro que ele não precisava contar toda a verdade... O pai tinha ido embora, pronto. Ele tinha apenas cinco anos, não sabia de muita coisa na época... O menino afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e tentou pensar em coisa melhor. Um dia tão agradável não deveria terminar com ele novamente chorando por causa do pai.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Comentário aos reviews,**

**DWS, **eu tenho sim explicações bem convincentes (pelo menos a meu ver! Kkk). Mas claro, espero conseguir convencer vocês também! :)

**Naty**, pois é... A minha intenção sempre foi escrever uma fic de drama, mas acabou tendo bastante suspense também. Fico muito feliz que esteja prendendo sua atenção! Tem algumas outras ótimas fics sendo escritas que não sei porque não aparecem na "busca" aqui do . Vou fazer "propaganda" delas no final desse capítulo!

**Gabi**, sim, a ideia é voltar com o drama agora. O finalzinho foi triste, e o capítulo a seguir... Bem, veja por você mesma. ;) Fiquei curiosa para saber o que você tinha imaginado!

**sara2013**, é verdade. A visita do pai continua sem acontecer... Será que tem mais coisa na caverna? Kkk. Bem, as pinturas precisam estar em algum lugar...

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Capítulo 13**

O sol nasceu anunciando um lindo dia. Jared sentiu-se animado e otimista. Logo estaria em companhia de seus pais e sua irmã. Estava com muitas saudades... Pensou em Jensen, e um sorriso bobo cresceu em seu rosto. A sua felicidade era redobrada quando pensava que o seu amado agora estava livre de sofrer solitário em todos os dias de visitas dos pais. Jensen estaria por ali, rindo e se divertindo junto aos seus familiares: pai, mãe e irmã vivos, presentes e amorosos... Jared se viu assobiando uma musiquinha alegre enquanto se enfiava debaixo do chuveiro.

* * *

Jensen despertou ainda cedo. Queria voltar a dormir, mas não conseguiu. Era dia dos pais. Mais um maldito dia dos pais... O menino fechou os olhos com força. Tudo que vinha em sua cabeça eram recordações...

Era sexta-feira, dois dias antes do dia dos pais. O ano? 1982. Quando a professora de Jensen contou aos alunos que pintariam caixinhas de baralho para dar de presente aos seus pais, o menino ficou todo animado. Tinha apenas quatro anos, e adorava pintar. A animação era ampliada por saber que daria a caixinha pintada ao papai. Faria com todo capricho.

- Vou pintar um mar e um barco. O meu pai tem um barco. Ele adora barco! – anunciou o lourinho à professora.

Molly apenas riu.

Jensen molhou o pincel na tinta azul e espalhou pela caixinha. Tentou pintar o mar, mas saiu tudo errado. Era difícil segurar aquele pincel tão grande... Não tinha coordenação para fazer direito. Tentou mais uma vez. Tentou pintar o barco. Quanto mais tentava mais frustrado ficava porque sua obra de arte era simplesmente horrível. Jensen largou o pincel no chão e começou a chorar.

- O que foi, meu amor? – perguntou a professora, chegando perto do pequeno.

- Está tudo errado, tudo feio. Papai não vai gostar! – choramingou o lourinho.

Jensen se lembrava da tia Molly despenteando seus cabelos dourados e depois se ajoelhando para olhar em seus olhos.

- Hei, não precisa chorar! Está bonito! Você ainda é pequenininho, por isso não fica perfeito, do jeito que você queria... Mas quando você crescer pode ser um grande pintor, sabia? É só você treinar, porque talento você tem.

O menininho enxugou os olhos. Não sabia o que significava "talento", mas devia ser alguma coisa boa. Olhou as caixinhas todas borradas de seus colegas. Talvez a dele não estivesse tão ruim assim... Quando Molly lhe estendeu o pincel que pegara do chão, Jensen aceitou. Faria o seu melhor, e depois treinaria para fazer perfeito. Um dia ele daria a pintura perfeita ao papai.

- Mamãe, olha a caixinha que eu pintei para o papai!

A Sra. Joan Ackles estava de costas para o filho, terminando de preparar o jantar, quando a criança tirou a caixa de dentro da mochila e estendeu em sua direção.

- Está bonita, filho. – Ela respondeu sem virar o rosto.

- Mas você nem viu... – retrucou o lourinho.

- Vi sim. Agora vai lavar as mãos que o jantar já está indo para a mesa.

Jensen trotou até o banheiro indignado. Esticou-se todo para alcançar a pia. Quando voltou para a cozinha, tentou mais uma vez chamar a atenção da mãe, que agora já estava de frente para ele, colocando a comida na mesa.

- Olha, mamãe! – ele disse novamente esticando a caixinha em sua direção.

- Já disse que está bonito, Jensen. – ela respondeu com impaciência.

A criança se zangou. Como ela podia achar bonito se mal tinha olhado?

- Então o que é? – Ele perguntou indignado. Queria saber se a mãe identificaria o mar e o barco no desenho.

Só aí Joan fez algum esforço para olhar o que o garotinho segurava nas mãos.

- É uma caixa de baralho. Mas seu pai nem joga baralho... Agora larga isso e vem comer.

Seu pai não jogava baralho? Jensen nem sabia direito o que era baralho... Mas se seu pai não gostava então aquela caixinha não serviria para nada. O menino tratou de guardá-la novamente na mochila. Sentou-se na mesa com a mãe sentindo-se frustrado. Não quis comer, fez birra, e ainda levou uns tapas da mãe. Aquela noite seu castigo foi ter que ir dormir cedo, antes mesmo do papai chegar.

O Domingo chegou. Jensen não tinha mais nenhum presente para dar ao pai. Pegou a maldita caixinha e levou para ele, mesmo imaginando que não iria gostar dela.

- Papai, aqui o seu presente. – ele disse, envergonhado. Entregou o presente mal embrulhado em um papel colorido que achou pela casa.

O Sr. Ackles desembrulhou o presente.

- Que lindo! – exclamou ele com entusiasmo.

Jensen nem pôde acreditar na cara de satisfação do homem.

- Você sabe o que é? – Jensen então perguntou preocupado. Talvez ele não soubesse que era uma inútil caixa de baralho.

- Claro, Jensen. Está lindo, filhinho! Um mar, um barco... E tem até um sol, lindo, brilhando... Você tem muito talento! – Ele disse sorrindo.

Jensen sorriu também. O pai gostou da pintura, e isso importava muito! Depois comentou tristemente.

- Mas é uma caixinha de baralho... A mamãe falou que você não gosta de baralho...

Roger olhou para o filho e pareceu surpreso.

- A mamãe está errada, eu adoro baralho. Mas eu não tinha nenhum porque não tinha onde guardar... Mas agora eu tenho! – ele falou colocando Jensen no colo. Seu olhar era carinhoso.

O lourinho sentiu-se imensamente feliz, principalmente quando seu pai convidou-o a sair para a rua com ele e comprar um baralho novinho. Foram somente os dois, pai e filho. E quando voltaram para casa, Sr. Ackles ensinou a Jensen um monte de joguinhos com as cartas. Jogaram a tarde inteirinha. Sem dúvida um dos melhores dias de sua vida.

* * *

Jensen suspirou, aquele havia sido o último dia dos pais que passara com Roger. Não estava mais conseguindo segurar as lágrimas. Sentia saudades daquele homem que amou mais que tudo na vida. Pegou um copo de água e tentou se acalmar. Tentou esquecer, mas as lembranças do passado teimavam em tortura-lo.

* * *

Era 1983. O dia dos pais estava chegando. Jensen havia treinado muito durante o ano, e agora, que já era um rapaz crescido, pintava bem melhor. Tinha cinco anos e meio. Daria outra caixinha pintada ao seu pai: um porta-lápis, para Roger guardar os lápis e canetas que viviam espalhados pela mesa de seu escritório.

Jensen chamou a empregada, Miss Hernandez, em um canto. Deu para ela todo o dinheiro que guardava no cofrinho e pediu que comprasse o porta-lápis para ele. Miss Hernandez lhe entregou a encomenda logo depois do almoço, e Jensen começou a trabalhar nela imediatamente. O dia dos pais estava próximo afinal.

O lourinho pegou suas tintas e pincéis e sentou no chão do quarto. Dessa vez ele pintaria um cavalo, o animal predileto do pai. Jensen desenhou a lápis primeiro, cuidadosamente, e só depois começou a colocar a tinta.

- Jensen, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou a mãe, zangada, assim que entrou no quarto.

- pintando o presente que vou dar para o papai... – respondeu o pequeno.

Joan começou a recolher as tintas nervosamente.

- Agora não, Jensen, você está com febre! Depois você piora e vai sobrar trabalho é para mim. Deita e dorme!

Jensen obedeceu à mãe, mas já estava de saco cheio de ficar dormindo o tempo todo. Estava doente há algum tempo, e fazia quase duas semanas que não ia à escola.

- O dia dos pais é no Domingo, eu tenho que pintar a caixinha... – O menininho, já deitado, falou para a mãe antes que ela saísse do quarto. Já era sexta-feira.

- Jensen, enquanto você não melhorar não vai pintar nada. Não quero saber se é dia dos pais ou não!

Joan saiu e fechou a porta com força. Ela era durona e inflexível. Não entendia que Jensen precisava dar um presente ao seu pai...

Jensen acordou sonolento no meio da madrugada. Estava com calor e com sede. Levantou-se da cama e foi até a cozinha beber um copo de água. Não tinha vontade de dormir mais. Resolveu então terminar a pintura. Sua mãe estava dormindo, não iria impedi-lo.

Jensen pegou a caixinha, as tintas e pincéis, e pintou o cavalo com uma habilidade incrível para um menino tão pequeno. Ao final sentia-se exausto, mas feliz por ter terminado o presente. Estava bonito, o pai iria gostar. Jensen sorriu satisfeito e se enfiou novamente por baixo das cobertas. Não custou a dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou ao som dos gritos da mãe. Jensen ficou muito assustado e levantou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Joan, sentada em sua cama, chorava copiosamente enquanto rasgava as roupas do marido. Nem reparou no garotinho pequeno que se aproximava arregalado.

Jensen começou a chorar, e só então Joan se virou para ele.

- Ele foi embora! Tudo culpa sua! – ela gritou lhe lançando um olhar raivoso. Jensen não entendeu nada. Estava assustado demais e não conseguia parar de chorar. Joan não disse mais nada, apenas pegou o menino no colo e o enfiou de volta na cama. Jensen não se atreveu a sair de lá. Ficou deitadinho chorando por muito tempo, até Miss Hernandez entrar no quarto.

- Eu quero o meu pai... – o menino falou para a empregada fazendo beicinho. Ele estava com muito medo, e nem sabia de que.

A empregada acariciou seus cabelos.

- Seu pai viajou, querido, e a sua mãe está triste. Tente se comportar, está bem? E não chore mais, você assim só vai piorar. Nós vamos lá no Dr. Petrowicz agora para você tomar remédio e ficar bom. – Ela disse enquanto guardava algumas roupas do menino em uma bolsa grande.

- Amanhã é dia dos pais. Ele vai voltar? – o garotinho perguntou ainda choroso.

- Não sei, meu amor...

Os olhos de Miss Hernandez brilharam de uma maneira muito triste, e o pequeno e sensível Jensen entendeu que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Onde estaria o seu pai? Começou a chorar de novo.

Miss Hernandez tentou consolá-lo, deu banho nele e o arrumou para sair. Segurou o menino no colo, enquanto Jensen segurava o porta-lápis. Iria lavá-lo consigo para onde fosse para entregar ao pai quando o visse de novo. Sua mãe, agora aparentemente recomposta, pegou algumas bolsas. Foram os três dali direto para o hospital.

O Domingo seguinte foi o primeiro dia dos pais de Jensen sem Roger, e o primeiro dia que acordou longe de casa internado no Hospital Pediátrico Santa Fé para um longo tratamento.

* * *

Jensen segurou o pincel que achara na praia no dia anterior. Engraçado ter encontrado o objeto logo na véspera do dia dos pais... Seria coincidência? Em seguida olhou para a sua escrivaninha. Lá estava ele: o presente que guardara para seu pai por tantos anos. A última pintura que fizera na vida: um cavalo desbotado. Talvez não a última de fato, mas a última que fizera com vontade. Todas as outras que se seguiram foram feitas sem inspiração e sem capricho, e apenas quando exigido como um trabalho da escola.

Quando Miss Hernandez e todas as enfermeiras do hospital lhe disseram que o cachorro que pintara estava bonito, Jensen não as desmentiu. Cavalo ou cachorro, tanto fazia se Roger não estava lá para ver seu desenho...

As lágrimas agora já inundavam seu rosto. Por que ele ainda guardava aquele maldito objeto velho de madeira? Talvez porque ele, Jensen, conseguisse ser ainda mais patético que um cavalo desbotado com cara de cachorro.

* * *

Divulgando Fanfictions:

Estou lendo duas ótimas Fanfiction aqui, que não sei porque não aparecem quando se procura nas última atualizações. Talvez o **DWS** possa me dizer, já que uma dessas histórias é dele... Você sabe o motivo, **DWS**?

Bem, então, a fic do** DWS** é na verdade várias ao mesmo tempo. Ela mostra sete vidas diferentes (como se fossem realidades alternativas), que são uma "sacanagem" do Trickster contra o Dean. Até agora ele já postou o inicio de três vidas: Dean é travesti, mulher, e homossexual. Além de bem escrita, é coerente, tem momentos muito engraçados, e outros muito trágicos. Vale muito a pena ler!

O nome da história é **Sete Vidas**. Ele na verdade está postando por enquanto quatro histórias separadas: **Sete vidas - Vida zero**, **Sete vidas - vida um**, **Sete vidas - vida dois** e **Sete vidas - vida três**.

A outra que estou gostando se chama "**The Nature of Reality**", escrita por **Follow Miss Padasexy**. A história é muito bem escrita e cheia de detalhes, e é uma Padackles em um universo alternativo. Jensen é um gay doce, porém com aparência de punk. Jared é um ricaço meio doido que gosta de se envolver com turistas inocentes. É uma ótima leitura.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Comentários aos reviews,**

**DWS, **sim a mãe do Jensen é durona e insensível. Mais um motivo para o pai não abandonar a pobre criança, não acha? Mas o Sr. Ackles é estranho... A mãe, é claro, não tardou a jogá-lo no colégio interno...

**Naty,** prometo que o Ackles pai ainda aparece nessa história :) Jensen já sofreu o suficiente por causa dele...

**Gabi, **a mãe do Jensen de fato não é lá a melhor mãe do mundo. Muito longe disso... Ela é uma mulher fria, que em momento algum conseguiu compreender a natureza doce do filho. Ela não desgosta do Jensen, nem o acha especialmente ruim. Simplesmente não tem muito amor para dar...

**Sara2013, **a Sra Ackles realmente não tem sensibilidade alguma. Se está frustrada e acha que o Sr. Ackles foi embora por culpa do Jensen, joga isso na cara dele. Ela simplesmente não consegue se colocar no lugar dos outros. Só consegue perceber o seu próprio sofrimento...

E tadinho do Jensen... Por mais que o Jared pudesse ser seu muso inspirador, depois de tantos anos sem praticar acredito que suas pinturas não ficariam nada boas (kkkk, como ele mesmo diz para o Jared no inicio dessa história - não sabe pintar).

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews! **

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Quando Jared avistou seus pais e irmã chegando no salão principal do colégio, correu até eles com estrema animação. Beijou-os e abraçou-os demostrando grande felicidade com o reencontro. Sentia saudades, e estava doido para apresentar Jensen, seu melhor amigo, a eles.

- Vamos sentar ali! – exclamou o menino apontando uma mesa bem no centro do salão. Assim poderia esperar que Jensen passasse por lá com seus familiares. Estava ansioso também para conhecer os pais do namorado.

- Sentar agora!? – A irmã soou desanimada. – Eu quero conhecer o Castelo, Jared!

Os pais de Jared concordaram com Megan. Eles também queriam explorar o lugar. Além de tudo era muito cedo para guardar mesa para o almoço.

- Nos mostre a escola toda, filho! – pediu o pai. – Sua mãe está doida para conhecer o jardim principal. Dizem que é um lugar lindo...

Jared lembrava-se nitidamente de ter mostrado cada detalhe do Castelo aos três. Era surreal que tivesse que fazê-lo de novo... Começou a fazer o tour com pouca animação. Esbarrou com Tom e também com D.J. por mais de uma vez. Todos afinal circulavam com os pais por ali... Não tardaria a ver Jensen também... Seu coração acelerava só em pensar. Seria uma enorme emoção poder ver seu lourinho finalmente agraciado com a companhia de seus pais...

A princípio Jared não sentiu nada além de ansiedade, mas conforme o tempo foi passando e ele não foi vendo Jensen por ali, foi ficando nervoso. A partir de um certo ponto não conseguiu pensar em mais nada a não ser na ausência de seu namorado. Onde estaria ele? Teria acontecido alguma coisa aos seus pais? Será que Jensen estava bem? Ouvia a conversa do Sr. e da Sra. Padalecki sem de fato prestar a menor atenção.

- E então, Jared? Não gostou da notícia? – perguntou a mãe sorridente.

Que notícia? Jared estava tão preocupado que seus olhos quase lacrimejavam. Olhou para os pais e irmã que olhavam para ele ansiosos por uma resposta.

- Gostei. – respondeu sem convicção.

- Pois nem parece... – comentou Megan amargamente. – Está com uma cara de bunda... O que foi? Dor de barriga?

Jared não respondeu. A mãe olhou para ele preocupada.

- Você realmente não me parece bem... Não quer viajar com a gente, filho? Pensei que fosse gostar de passar as férias na França...

Sherry olhou para o filho tristemente. Talvez aquela escola de fato não estivesse fazendo bem a ele. Seu menino que sempre havia sido tão alegre agora parecia triste.

Jared estremeceu. Então era disso que falavam... Uma viagem nas férias. Não queria pensar em férias agora, elas ainda estavam distantes demais... Tentou sorrir.

- Eu estou bem, mãe... – mentiu. – É claro que quero viajar para a França! Quem não haveria de querer?

O pai também notou o visível descontentamento de Jared. Resolveu que a melhor opção era cortar o assunto. Depois conversariam sobre isso. Jared iria para a França com eles querendo ou não.

- Não está na hora de procurar uma boa mesa para o almoço? – perguntou.

Jared estava protelando. Queria encontrar Jensen para pegar uma mesa próxima à dele. Mas talvez estivesse de fato esperando em vão... O menino levantou em sinal de que concordava com o pai. Seguiram os quatro até o salão principal. A conversa, puxada pela irmã, já era novamente as férias e a França.

O almoço dançante agradou a todos, com exceção de Jared, que tinha seus pensamentos bem longe. Pensava apenas em Jensen e no que poderia ter acontecido com ele.

A festa foi de fato animada. Pais e mãe empolgaram-se para dançar agarradinho, deixando a maioria dos filhos envergonhados. Outros poucos, como Tom Wellin, se juntaram aos pais, pouco se importando com a rizada dos outros meninos. Tom soltou as frangas, e Jared notou com desgosto que Hans e seus amigos gozavam dele com desdém. Eram mesmo meninos intragáveis...

Mas o que poderia ter havido com Jensen afinal? Haviam combinado de se encontrar, e sentar em mesas próximas... Se houvesse sido apenas um leve contratempo que impedira a chegada dos Ackles, Jensen haveria de ter aparecido por lá para pelo menos cumprimentar seus pais. Talvez um acidente? E se a mãe de Jensen houvesse morrido? O louro podia estar agora chorando, arrasado... Os olhos de Jared encheram-se de lágrimas e ele sentiu seu coração doer. Bem, mas pelo menos ele estaria sendo consolado pelo pai... Suspirou. Sua cabeça estava a mil.

Olhou seus pais que dançavam desajeitadamente no salão. Estavam divertindo-se a valer. Megan também já havia se levantado da mesa a tempos e estava de conversa fiada com alguns meninos do oitavo ano. Garotas sempre faziam sucesso quando apareciam naquela escola, e Megan era bonita.

Jared baixou seus olhos lacrimosos. Um acidente de carro fatal... Talvez o pai também não estivesse em condição de consolar ninguém... E se estivesse morto também? E se os três, pai, mãe e irmã, tivessem morrido a caminho da escola? Jensen poderia estar precisando dele naquele exato momento. Desesperado, e sem pensar duas vezes, o menino levantou-se de supetão e correu até o quarto do louro.

* * *

Jensen, após muito chorar, tomou um banho demorado e conseguiu finalmente relaxar um pouco. Pousou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Estava cansado demais, e finalmente estava conseguindo pegar no sono.

* * *

Jared estava sem fôlego quando alcançou o corredor que levava ao quarto de Jensen. Continuou andando apressado apesar da convicção de que não encontraria o amigo ali. Não, claro que não, alguma tia haveria de tê-lo buscado para que passasse por todo aquele sofrimento junto à família. Mas precisava ter certeza. Dali seguiria diretamente para a sala do diretor para saber notícias.

TOC TOC

Estavam batendo mesmo na porta ou era sonho? Jensen abriu os olhos lentamente. Ouviu uma terceira batida. Sim, definitivamente tinha alguém ali. Levantou-se e abriu.

Jared já estava se distanciando apressado quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo.

- Jensen? – Ele perguntou incrédulo ao ver seu amado de pijamas e cabelo despenteado. Não entendeu exatamente o que aquilo significava.

- Jay... A festa já acabou? Seus pais já foram embora? – perguntou o outro menino, sonolento.

- Não... – Jared então sentiu-se gelar por dentro. Talvez o problema não fosse com os pais do garoto, e sim com ele próprio. Vai ver estavam todos enfiados no quarto do louro porque ele estava doente. – O que houve com você? – perguntou alarmado.

- Nada... – Jensen respondeu sem graça.

- Seus pais estão aí no seu quarto?

- Não... Eles não vieram, Jay... Desculpa não ter te avisado.

Jared estava mais confuso que nunca. Não vieram por quê? Não o avisou por quê? Foram exatamente essas as perguntas que fez a Jensen em seguida.

Jensen olhou para ele arregalado. Estava de pijamas no meio do corredor. Aquela não era hora para revelar fatos dolorosos de sua vida.

- Jay, depois a gente conversa... Volte para a festa para ficar com seus pais. A gente pode se encontrar mais tarde... Pode ser?

- Não, Jensen! Eu quero uma explicação agora! – O moreno disse puxando Jensen para dentro do quarto. Jared estava nervoso e alarmado. Precisava de uma explicação, e urgente. Afinal passara quase o dia todo sofrendo por causa da ausência do louro. Olhou para ele nos olhos.

Jensen desviou o olhar e, envergonhado, soltou a resposta de uma só vez.

- Meus pais são separados. Eu não vejo meu pai há anos, nem no dia dos pais.

- Seu pai te abandonou?! – o moreno perguntou aflito. Se Jared ainda tinha dúvidas se o Sr. Ackles era a mesma pessoa nas duas vidas, agora não tinha mais. Bem, se seus pais eram os mesmos, porque os de Jensen não haveriam de ser?

Sentiu uma intensa onda de raiva subir quente por seu pescoço. Por que aquele idiota insistia em abandonar o filho?

Jensen estremeceu com a pergunta abrupta e sem tato do namorado.

- Eu só tinha cinco anos... – Ele respondeu com a voz fraca como uma forma de justificar que a culpa, afinal, não poderia ter sido dele. Tinha muita vergonha da verdade. Por culpa sua e de sua doença Roger tinha ido embora. Isso estava claro para ele desde sempre, e a mãe não fazia também nenhuma questão de lhe esconder isso.

- Bandido! Covarde! – Esbravejou Jared com lágrimas nos olhos. Jensen se espantou com o exagero da reação. Engoliu em seco. Não gostava que falassem assim de seu pai.

- Não, ele deve ter tido os motivos dele. Deixa isso pra lá...

- Para de defender ele! Deixa de ser idiota, pelo amor de Deus! O seu pai é um canalha!

- Jared, volta pra festa... Depois a gente conversa, tá? – Jensen respondeu assustado. Não entendeu aquele acesso de raiva todo.

Jared não tinha condições de ir a festa nenhuma. Estava enraivecido e magoado.

- Mas e a sua mãe? Ela podia ter vindo! Por que não veio?

- Ela tem outro marido. Moram longe... Não puderam vir. – Jensen suspirou.

- Mas se você sabia que eles não vinham, por que não me avisou ontem? A gente não tinha combinado de se encontrar? – o moreno estava inconformado.

O louro baixou os olhos. Como dizer que não tivera coragem? Como dizer que apesar de tanto tempo passado, a ausência do pai ainda doía demais? Ele não gostava de ser fraco. Pensou em inventar uma desculpa, dizer que sua intenção era de ir encontrá-lo assim mesmo. Mas Jensen não sabia mentir...

- Desculpa, Jay. Sei lá... Eu... Não sei. – foi simplesmente o que conseguiu sair de sua boca.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Jared, deixando Jensen desconcertado. Não imaginou que o que fizera tinha sido tão grave assim afinal.

- Não chora, Jay... – ele completou sem jeito, aproximando-se do namorado. Jensen esticou a mão em direção ao rosto do moreno para limpar as lágrimas que escorriam em seu rosto, mas Jared se afastou.

- Eu fiquei preocupado com você, Jensen! Achei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa! – Ele então falou em tom alterado.

- Descul... – Jensen já ia dizendo, quando foi cortado por Jared. Pedidos de desculpa não amenizariam sua dor. Ainda não seria dessa vez que veria os Ackles pai e filho unidos e felizes. Pelo jeito não seria nunca...

- Merda! Não tem jeito! O seu pai é um cretino, e o seu destino é sofrer por causa disso. Mas da próxima vez, vê se me avisa, tá? Que merda de dia que eu tive preocupado com você!

Jared saiu enxugando as lágrimas. Passou no banheiro para molhar o rosto e se recompor antes de voltar para a festa. Sorte que estavam todos entretidos demais para prestar atenção em seu sofrimento.

* * *

Jensen fechou a porta atrás de si com o coração partido. Por sua culpa Jared tinha tido um dia péssimo e estava chorando. Ele não queria tê-lo magoado daquela forma... Não imaginou que sua atitude covarde fosse ter consequências tão graves, mas Jared era sensível e imprevisível.

Jensen deitou-se na cama e as lágrimas voltaram a rolar em seu rosto. Jared estava com raiva dele, ou não teria soltado palavras tão duras. A frase martelava em sua cabeça: "O seu pai é um cretino, e o seu destino é sofrer por causa disso". Talvez Jared tivesse de fato razão.

* * *

Quando os familiares de Jared finalmente se foram, ele ainda sentia-se mal. Pensou em ir até o quarto de Jensen, mas preferiu ficar sozinho um pouco. Não estava com muita vontade de encarar o namorado. Por que Jensen não podia ficar bem com o pai? Por que? Por que o louro não podia ser feliz para que ele pudesse ser feliz também?

Jared entrou em seu quarto sentindo-se miserável. Já ia se deitar quando percebeu que não estava só. Viu na penumbra um rapaz sentado em sua cama, olhando em direção à janela.

- Jensen? – ele perguntou confuso.

O rapaz então virou-se para ele. Não, não era Jensen... Jared quase caiu para trás quando viu Misha virar o rosto em sua direção.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Comentários aos reviews**

**Crisro, **que bom te ver por aqui novamente! Vamos aos comentários de cada capítulo:

Cap. 11 – O Ben de fato foi muito importante para dar um nó na cabeça do Jared... Rsss... Quem quase surtou por causa dessa história do rato foi o Jensen. Tadinho... Não aguentava mais o Jared falando sobre isso... kkkk

Cap. 12 – Ahh, eu também gostei muito do momento da praia. É muito bom colocá-los lá novamente, e com certeza essa não será a última vez. Mas as coisas estão mais difíceis agora para eles. O muro está alto e a vigilância, maior.

Cap. 13 – Sim, Jensen tem problemas com o pai de novo... Algumas coisas nunca mudam (rsss)

Cap. 14 – O Jensen pintava! O Jared realmente ia gostar de saber disso. Alguma hora ele descobre... A mãe do Jensen é uma mulher fria e insensível. Mas pelo menos não abandonou o filho, como fez o pai... Muito em breve Jared (e vocês, leitores) vão saber mais sobre o Sr. Ackles.

Cap. 15 – O que dizer da aparição de Misha? Com certeza vem revelações por aí... :) Rsss

**Naty**, pois é... O Jensen sofre e o Jared não pega leve... Sofre junto e ainda reclama (rsss). Tadinho do Jensen mesmo... Mas Misha está de volta para ajudar! Kkkk

**Sara2013**, Sim... sim... Misha é fantasma! Kkk. Ele vai explicar muita coisa, inclusive sobre o Sr. Ackles. Quanto ao Jared, ele nem está pensando em viajar. Quando chegar mais perto ele pensa nisso...

**DWS**, muitas questões... rsss. Vamos lá:

Você tem toda razão. Jared é sim descompensado. Ele finalmente volta a reagir como fazia em seu sonho. Sempre colocando o carro na frente dos bois...

Pode ter sido uma criança alegre (na visão da mãe), mas quando chega ao Castelo, sua vida vira de ponta a cabeça. Em um sonho, percebe que é gay. Se apaixona, muito provavelmente pela primeira vez na vida. Está confuso com tudo. É natural que esteja mais sensível e chorando um pouco (kkk).

Jared foi posto em um colégio interno porque os pais acharam que era o melhor para o seu aprendizado/futuro, em especial o pai. Note que o pai do Jared não goste de discutir decisões quando sentimentos estão envolvidos. Quando ele percebeu que Jared não estava feliz com a viagem, mudou de assunto. Eles vão viajar e pronto. Jared vai estudar no Castelo e pronto. Não significa que não ame o filho.

No capítulo onde é contado um pouco sobre a infância do Jensen, ele estava com febre quando pega o porta retratos para pintar. Depois é dito que no mesmo dia em que o pai foi embora, a mãe e a empregada o levam para o hospital, para uma longa internação. Eu não expliquei que doença ele tinha.

E Misha, a aparição, vai revelar muita coisa sim!

**Desculpa a demora, esse dias foram corridos. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Muito obrigada pelos reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Jared cambaleou. Depois correu para acender a luz. Ao olhar novamente em direção ao rapaz, viu Misha nitidamente, apesar do aspecto meio transparente que ele tinha. Fechou os olhos com força esperando que a assombração fosse embora. Mas quando tomou coragem e os abriu novamente, ele ainda estava lá. Misha olhava para ele sério. O menino deu um passinho para trás.

- Está com medo de mim? – perguntou a assombração displicente.

Jared engoliu em seco. Tentou dizer alguma coisa mas sua voz falhou. Por mas que Misha fosse seu amigo, estava diante de um fantasma, e isso por si só era assustador.

Misha aproximou-se do amigo e sorriu.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Jared... Vai ficar com medo de mim só porque desencarnei? Sou o seu amigo de sempre...

Jared olhou para ele tentando se acalmar. Talvez o fantasma tivesse razão. O que Misha poderia fazer de mal a ele afinal?

- Eu estou aqui para conversar com você... Senta na sua cama, e ouve o que eu tenho para te dizer. Tenho certeza que daqui a pouco você já vai estar se sentindo mais a vontade comigo.

O garoto obedeceu. Sentou-se e olhou atentamente para o espírito, ainda sem dizer palavra.

- Jared, olha... Eu estou aqui para ajudar você. Você e o Jensen... Os espíritos desencarnados as vezes conseguem influenciar os encarnados, soprando palavras em seus ouvidos. Era isso que eu pretendia fazer quando vim aqui para o Castelo. Mas então percebi com alegria que você podia me ver, Jared...

O moreno arregalou-se e Misha prosseguiu seu discurso.

- Quando você me viu pela primeira vez, se assustou bastante. Confesso que me assustei também ao perceber seu olhar apavorado. Estivemos juntos muitas outras vezes antes, mas só nesse dia você conseguiu me enxergar...

- E.. Eu te vi antes? – Jared então se atreveu a perguntar. Não se lembrava de ter visto Misha fora de seus sonhos.

- Viu, mas não me reconheceu... Eu tinha a aparência de um velhinho. Eu morri velho, Jared, nem faz tanto tempo assim...

- Ahhh, você era aquele velho da biblioteca?! – Jared perguntou surpreso.

- Sim, era eu. Naquele dia eu nem tentei me aproximar de você... Também fiquei surpreso de ter sido visto. Depois tentei outro dia, mas você se apavorou... Não deixou eu falar nada...

- Desculpa...

- Tudo bem, Jared. Eu percebi que seria melhor eu me apresentar a você de uma forma mais familiar: o menino que eu fui um dia, e com quem você conviveu no passado.

Jared sorriu. Preferia ver Misha assim novinho, e bem menos assustador.

- E como é possível eu te ver, Misha? Se você é... um...

- Um fantasma? – Misha riu. – Bem, sim. E você é um médium poderoso, Jared... Acho que está com a sensibilidade aflorada depois que se reaproximou de seu grande amor. Agora não só consegue me ver, mas também conversa comigo. Saiba que isso me deixa muito feliz porque facilita a minha vida!

- Facilita a sua vida?

- Claro! Eu fui designado pelos meus superiores a ajudar você e Jensen a seguirem seus caminhos. E juntos... Convenhamos que é bem mais fácil fazer isso falando com você de homem para homem. Ou de fantasma para homem, se você assim preferir... Bem mais fácil que sugerir algo no ouvido de vocês e esperar que isso influencie seus atos.

Agora, mais calmo, Jared percebia a benção que era estar podendo conversar com Misha. Todas as dúvidas que ele tinha, que não eram poucas, poderia tirar com ele. Ou pelo menos poderia tentar... Além das curiosidade habituais de qualquer ser humano sobre a vida após a morte, queria saber de sua vida passada e entender detalhes que ainda não faziam sentido.

- Misha, eu... Estou muito feliz de poder falar com você também. Eu tenho tantas perguntas... – o menino finalmente desabafou, emocionado.

- Eu sei... Mas vamos com calma. Você teve um sonho, não foi? Eu pude perceber pelas suas atitudes, e perguntas que fez a Jensen e Stephen, que você sonhou com detalhes importantes da sua incarnação passada. Por isso imaginei que iria me reconhecer...

- Sim, eu sonhei com você, Justin, Tom, Jensen... Todo mundo. Eu me lembro de tudo que aconteceu com detalhes. Mas tem algumas coisas que ainda não fazem muito sentido para mim...

- Tipo?

- Tipo... Eu me chamava Jared na outra encarnação também? E Jensen e Tom também tinham o mesmo nome...? E a mesma aparência...? O Seu Romero disse que isso não faz sentido...

Misha riu.

- E não faz mesmo. Você teve um sonho, Jared. Um sonho... Não foi real. Mas no seu sonho se lembrou de situações da sua vida passada, e com uma riqueza enorme de detalhes, como pude perceber. Na verdade você misturou muita coisa dessa vida com a de sua vida passada.

- Misturei!?

- Misturou... É assim que acontece. Imagino que assim que você viu Jensen, algo dentro de você despertou, e você teve esse sonho logo em seguida. Você já tinha visto Tom também, e seu espírito foi capaz de reconhecê-lo. Por isso sonhou com Jensen e Tom do jeito que os conhece hoje.

- Espera, Misha... Eu mal conhecia eles... Acho que nem sabia o nome deles nessa vida...

- Claro que sabia! Você não teria como adivinhá-los, Jared... Provavelmente a professora fez a chamada e seu subconsciente gravou os nomes...

Sim, fazia sentido. Jared concordou em silêncio.

- Bem, posso ter misturado tudo... Mas lembro exatamente o quanto sofri... – comentou o garoto pensativo.

- Bem, na verdade nem isso. Você sofreu bem mais do que imagina... Ronny infernizou a sua vida e a de Jensen, não os deixou em paz depois que descobriu que estavam juntos. Acho que não se lembrou das constantes surras que levou. Lembrou?

- Não... Não sonhei com isso... Por que será? E quem é Ronny?

- Ah, desculpa... Ronny é o espírito que hoje é conhecido por Tom. É provável que seu subconsciente tenha amenizado essa parte para que pudesse perdoá-lo mais facilmente. Afinal é para isso que estão vivendo momentos de amizade nessa vida. Para que seus espíritos façam as pazes...

- Hmmm, entendi... E qual era o meu nome na vida passada?

- Tristan.

- Ahhh.. – Jared sorriu, lembrando-se do coração envolvendo seu nome e o de Ross na gruta. – Então Jensen era Ross?!

- Sim, era...

- Que lindo, Misha! E os nossos nomes estão escritos na gruta até hoje! – Jared suspirou. Uma lembrança forte de Ross morrendo em seus braços invadiu seus pensamentos, enchendo-o de um sentimento melancólico.

- Misha, o Ross morreu de que? Eu não entendi até hoje... Eu fiquei tão triste...

- Ele teve um problema pulmonar, assim como sua mãe e irmão. Era genético. Uma doença muito simples de se tratar no dias hoje, mas que na época, matava. Não tinham antibióticos... Tinham tratamentos muito antiquados, como o uso de sanguessugas para drenar o sangue dos pacientes... Mas não adiantava para muita coisa.

Jared se espantou. Fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Então Jensen não era louco quando falava de sanguessugas em seu sonho. Também tinha razão quando afirmava que sua doença era fatal, mesmo aparentando ser pouco mais que uma gripe.

- Mas Misha... Se o tratamento com sanguessugas era comum... Por que eu achava tão esquisito? Por que eu me revoltei e briguei com o Jensen por causa disso? Ele não merecia... E por que duvidei de que ele estivesse de fato morrendo?

- Você achou tudo esquisito no sonho porque já tinha conhecimento sobre tratamentos mais modernos... Na realidade, na sua vida passada mesmo, não achava estranho não... Sabia que o Ross estava morrendo. Mas brigou com o ele sim, porque se recusava a fazer o tratamento da época, que poderia ter prolongado sua vida por mais um tempo.

- Então essa parte era verdade...

- Era... Ele não quis se tratar. Desistiu de viver, e isso é um ato grave. Jensen teve que pagar por isso em sua vida atual.

- Teve? – Jared espantou-se – Teve que pagar como?

- Ele esteve gravemente doente quando criança. Leucemia...

- Foi mesmo!? Ele não me disse nada!

- Bem, acho que ele não gosta de falar no assunto. Não vai dizer para ele que te contei... – Misha soltou mais uma de suas rizadinhas, fazendo Jared sorrir também.

- Mas ele ficou totalmente curado, né? – Jared então perguntou alarmado.

- Ficou. Não se preocupe, ele está bem. Curou esse karma. Apesar da pouca idade e do enorme sofrimento, ele lutou ferozmente e se agarrou a vida como se deve fazer.

- Meu Jensen... - Jared suspirou orgulhoso. – E aquele pai de merda que ele tem?! Me explica isso, Misha, por favor! Nós sempre nascemos dos espíritos dos mesmos pais?

- Não, Jared... Claro que não! Você tem pais diferentes dos que tinha na vida passada...

- Tenho!?

- Sim, claro. Novamente você deve ter misturado tudo no seu sonho. Sonhou com os seus pais dessa vida, não foi?

- Foi... E a minha irmã também era a mesma no sonho...

- Bem, você tinha outros pais sim, na vida passada. E tinha vários irmãos...

- E o Jensen?

- Ele tinha outra mãe, mas o mesmo pai.

- Por que?! – Jared ficou revoltado. Se podiam mudar de pais e mães, porque Jensen tivera o azar de nascer filho daquele traste de novo? – Isso é injusto! Misha, ninguém merece ser filho daquele desgraçado, ainda mais duas vezes!

Misha viu o estado de revolta de Jared, e tentou acalmá-lo.

- Jared, fique calmo... Nada é injusto... Nada acontece por acaso. Estamos todos juntos nessa jornada, lutando juntos. O que não podemos aprender em uma vida, deixamos para a próxima... O que estragamos em um vida, consertamos na outra. Veja o Seu Romero, por exemplo. Foi Seu Vicente, na encarnação passada... Sujeito ganancioso. Atrapalhou o romance entre dois meninos sem hesitar. Fazia tudo por dinheiro... Nasceu Romero, em família pobre. Aprendeu a ser humilde e a dar mais valor às pessoas. Se espiritualizou, e hoje ajuda aqueles que atrapalhou no passado... É tudo um quebra-cabeça, perfeitamente planejado para a evolução conjunta de todos os seres desse planeta.

Jared prestava atenção. O espirito prosseguiu.

- Temos também outro exemplo... O Tom... Pagando pelos pecados cometidos por Ronny e aprendendo com o sofrimento. O que parece injusto, na verdade não é...

O menino engoliu em seco. Queria muito saber a verdade por trás do pai de Jensen... Por que seu pobre namorado precisou voltar novamente como filho daquele sujeito cruel?

(continua...)

* * *

**Aproveitando a visita de Misha... Alguém quer fazer alguma pergunta? Mandem suas perguntas que posso pedir para o Jared repassá-las ao fantasma (rsss). Só não prometo que Misha vá aceitar responder todas... Rsss**


End file.
